Destiny and Courage
by CrimsonDragoness
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome Are still in search of the Jewel shards and Naraku But everything begins to change after the Apearance of a strange woman. Kagome and Inuyasha are more alike than they know. Inu&Kag Mir&San R&R curently being revised
1. Chapter 1: Mystery in Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monters so there P

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 1: Mystery's in Moonlight

It was another starry night in the feudal era, the trees swayed gently in the soft summer breeze. Crickets chirped as the grass swayed under the light of the waxing moon.

Kagome sighed contently, she was always so at peace here, even when they were fighting demons and chasing Naraku. She looked into the fire that her friends and she had built, Miroku and Sango were already asleep and so was little Shippo while Inuyasha…Inuyasha was hiding somewhere again. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her bare legs, why did he always act so indifferent towards her? It irritated her to no end! She stood up and walked away from the fire, towards the nearby river.

She looked up into the trees as she walked _I wonder if Inuyasha is hiding up there watching me?_ She sighed again and decide to stop searching for him "he'll show up when he feels like it I guess…" she walked down to the rivers bank and discovered Inuyasha standing in the cold water, still fully dressed in his Haori, looking up at the moon.

Kagome stopped and watched him

His hair shone like silver in the moonlight, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be bathing himself in the moonlight; but why in the world was he standing in the middle of the river?

Kagome took a step back to leave and broke a twig under foot _Oh crap…_ She looked over at Inuyasha as he looked over at her, his gold eyes catching her off guard; they seemed so much…softer right now. Kagome smiled sheepishly "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come and sit down here…" Inuyasha smirked slightly "Heh." He walked out of the river and walked past her. She watched him walk past her, he was acting…different

"Inuyasha you ok?"

Inuyasha frumped and 'feh'd at her

She nodded, yeah he was fine.

Inuyasha looked back at her, his eyes hard as usual. "Are you coming' Kagome?"

She nodded "yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes…I just wanted a little alone time."

Inuyasha grumbled and walked off "Suit yourself" he walked back to the camp, but unbeknownst to the little miko he leaped into a tree and headed back to the river and hid in a nearby tree, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Kagome walked to the river edge and sat down; she watched the water and began to day dream.

Inuyasha watched her, the moonlight shined off of her raven black hair. He sighed lightly _Gods…how do you stand me Kagome?_ Thinks and growls _Damn woman, she gets me all confused sometimes…_

A rustle in the woods across the river brought Inuyasha from his thoughts _what the hell was that?_

Kagome heard it as well and stood up; taking a step back _I hope that's not a demon…_

A woman leaped from the woods and landed in the river, she looked up and saw Kagome standing there "?" her gold eyes watched her then she turned and watched the forest for a moment, she turned back to Kagome "Stupid girl! Get out of here!" the woman made a move to leave but a large creature exploded from the forest behind her and she cursed.

Inuyasha burst from the tree and stood before Kagome to protect her.

Kagome was frozen in place "Oh god…this won't be very good…"

The woman with gold eyes growled, she turned to Inuyasha "Get your woman out of here, Dog!" she threw balls of fire at the beast that had just leaped onto a large form of rocks on the other side of river.

Inuyasha would have remarked to the woman's so called claim that Kagome was his 'woman' but decide against it and drew the petrified Kagome into his arms "Hold on Kagome!"

Kagome nodded slightly and Inuyasha ran back to the camp, Miroku and Sango were awake and already grabbing their weapons "Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to the Hanyou and ran forward and placed Kagome on her feet.

Sango looked at Kagome "Is Kagome ok, Inuyasha?"

He nodded "I'm sure she'll be fine, right now we have another problem."

Miroku nodded to Inuyasha, he turned to Sango "Sango, you should stay here and protect Kagome and Shippo"

She nodded and walked over to the still stunned Kagome, Shippo was also trying to snap Kagome out of her daze.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran back into the forest and found the woman in the claws of what looked like a deformed Dragon, It was furred and walked on all fours like a dog demon, but its neck was long and it had a scaled underbelly, with a spike tipped tail.

The woman struggled and shouted "You bastard! Release me!"

Inuyasha leaped up and slashed at the demon with his tetsuaiga "WIND SCAR!"

The Dragon-beast released the woman and turned its attention to the half-demon

Inuyasha growled _the wind scar had no effect on it!_

It growled and lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brought his sword and blocked the beast's powerful teeth "Damn!"

The woman recovered quickly and stood up "you're so dead!" she glowed violet and threw out a large blast of power, knocking the creature away and blew Inuyasha and Miroku back up the river bank.

The Woman laughed "You got one lucky shot and you think you can defeat me? You FOOL!" She muttered something under her breathe and let loose a more concentrated form of her power, straight into the dragon-beasts heart.

Inuyasha watched, completely stunned by the woman's power.

The beast keeled over and the woman dusted her hands off on her now wet pants "Damn filthily vermin..." she sighed and pulled a jewel from her pocket, the jewel glowed red and the beast disappeared.

She frowned "time to get going again…"

Inuyasha leaped in front of her "Who the hell are you?" she pointed tetsuaiga at her.

She growled at him "Look Mutt, I don't have time to play with you ok? I'm looking for someone important, so if you'll excuse me." She pushed Inuyasha's blade aside and walked away from him.

Inuyasha was extremely irritated "Who the hell do you think your calling MUTT woman?"

The woman turned around , her black hair whipping around and her gold eyes glaring daggers at him "Look Puppy, I don't have **time** to deal with you so just run along and go play with your woman. Leave me alone!" she stalked away from Inuyasha, grumbling about pesky half demons.

"INUUUYAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Inuyasha shouted to Miroku "That was Kagome!" He sprinted as quickly as possible back to the camp.

Inuyasha found Sango unconscious and Shippo was tied to a tree branch.

Kagome was trying to fend off a large scaled looking man-beast "Come to me little priestess!"

Kagome shrieked again and ran away from him "Get away from me!"

Inuyasha growled loudly and shouted "GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!" He lunged and shoved Tetsuaiga straight through man-beast, causing the monster to evaporate.

Inuyasha huffed angrily _what the hell is up with all these weird demons? And who the hell was that woman?_

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his waist "Inuyasha!"

He looked down at the girl holding onto him _that was…unexpected._ He tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder "It's uh its ok Kagome."

She pulled away from him and frowned _Why does he always act so cold to me?_

She walked over and untied the little fox demon "Are you alright Shippo?"

The little fox nodded and hugged Kagome "I'm so glad your ok Kagome!" she patted the little fox demons head and smiled, walking back to the rest of her little group.

Sango had woken up and was being helped up by Miroku "thank you Mi-"

grope-

**Slap!**

Sango stalked away from him "Why can't you keep your lecherous hands to yourself?"

Kagome sighed sadly _Miroku is such an idiot sometimes…_

Inuyasha sniffed the air "the smell of that strange woman is gone...hmmm…."

Kagome thought back to how wild her eyes had look when she saw her… "That woman….she seemed concerned for my safety didn't she?" she looked at Inuyasha who nodded "yeah…so I guess she's not evil….but who was she?"

Miroku rubbed the red hand mark on his face "Well, no use worrying about something we don't have any answers to….besides" he looked back at the forest "I don't doubt that we shall see her again."

Sango looked over "What makes you think something like that?" she was packing up the camp, since it was already morning.

Miroku shrugged "A hunch I guess." He walked over to Sango and began to help her pack up.

Inuyasha looked at the little miko standing beside him, he was so relieved she was ok, but that mysterious woman bothered him. Her gold eyes were like his…yet they weren't because she was definitely not a demon, she smelled differently.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed _He's worrying about that woman…she seemed like a good person…She didn't scare me but…That odd creature…it had some odd affect over my body…I couldn't move…I'm lucky Inuyasha was nearby._ She looked away from Inuyasha, why did he always make her feel like this? She had feelings for him, she knew that, but he was so dense…and he was probably still in love with Kikyo anyways…

Inuyasha watched Kagome for a moment then walked away from her "Well we better get looking for those jewel shards." He helped Miroku and Sango Finish up and Kagome helped as well.

And in the distance the golden eyed woman watched them _Strange. A half demon and priestess, what would brother say if he saw this?_ She chuckled to herself and moved away from the odd group of travelers _Oh well…we shall meet again._ And with that she vanished, leaving no trace of her presence.

Kagome and company moved on after packing up, in search of the jewel shards and Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 2: Enter Mystery Woman

They traveled down the dirt road, looking for Naraku and the jewel shards.

Kagome sighed _that woman…who was she?_ She looked at Inuyasha, he was lost deep in thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked she was worried about him; something had him worked up enough to actually be lost in his thoughts.

He looked at her, his amber eyes hard for a moment, and then softened when he caught Kagome's worried expression "What's the matter Kagome?"

She shook her head "Nothings wrong, I was just wondering what you were thinking about…"

His eyes grew hard again "I-I was thinking about last night…"

Miroku looked over "You were thinking about that strange woman last night weren't you?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly "Yeah, her scent…it was strange."

Sango held Kirara in her arms "What was strange about her scent Inuyasha?" she watched the Hanyou closely, pondering the strange woman herself; she hadn't seen her with her own eyes but she had been told about her earlier this morning.

Inuyasha growled "She smelled like-"

Kagome's back stiffened "I sense a jewel shard! No...wait...two!" she looked up _Please let it not be him…please…_

Inuyasha growled "God damn wolf!" he drew tetsuaiga and stood in front of Kagome.

And right on cue Koga showed up in his usual tornado "Ah Kagome my love! I thought I smelt you around here!" he walks up to her, pushing Inuyasha aside "Move it mutt-face."

He grabs Kagome's hands "I pray that Dog-crap hasn't hurt you any?"

Kagome smiled nervously "Now Koga, you know Inuyasha wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." She took a tentative step back from Koga as the Wolf prince leaned towards her "Kagome, I shall make you my woman so you'll never have to see Mutt-face again."

Inuyasha growled "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAGOME YOU MANGY WOLF!" he ripped Koga away from her and swung Tetsuaiga at him "WIND SC-"

"SIT"

WHAM-

"Whench!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"AHHH!"

Inuyasha grumbled from his hole in the ground.

Koga kissed Kagome's hand and bowed slightly "I shall return with Naraku's head for you Kagome, Farewell!" and with that the wolf prince left just as he came.

Inuyasha slowly stood up out his hole "Kagome…WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HELPING THAT STUPID WOLF?"

Kagome glared down at him as the others watched on in amusement.

She sighed, _He never gets it does he?_

She walked away, heading along the road again "Come on guys, Inuyasha can catch up on his own!"

Shippo leaped onto Kagome's shoulder "Wow…"Looks back at Inuyasha; trying to get up out of his crater "You sat him good that time Kagome."

Sango nodded "Yeah, what got you so upset Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango "He just doesn't get it, there is no point in attacking Koga, I don't like him like that and Inuyasha is just being stubborn! So I sat him." She crossed her arms as she heard Inuyasha bound up behind them "Quit talking about me like I can't hear you wench!"

Kagome looked at him menacingly "Sit Inuyasha."

WHAM

Kagome walks quickly away from Inuyasha, Sango Miroku and Shippo all followed her, not wishing to anger her further.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the dirt and ambled after them "Damn wench...always sitting me…"

The small group finally made it to the small village; there were no children playing outside and all the adults looked awfully frightened about something.

Miroku walked up to an Elderly man "What is going on here good sir?"

The man peered up at the young monk "Awful things good Monk, A beast has been terrorizing our homes and stealing our children." The old man looks around sadly at the empty looking town "Our children don't play outside anymore now."

Kagome looked around seeing little faces pop up at the windows now and then, eyeing the travelers.

"What does the monster look like Old man?" Inuyasha asked sternly, surveying the small town, tentively sniffing the air now and then.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha; he had his arms crossed and a very serious expression on his face.

The old man looked up at the Hanyou "It was a large furred and scaled beast, with a long neck and a huge tail."

Kagome gasped "That's-"

Inuyasha looked at her "the same monster that almost attacked you last night."

Kagome nodded "then that must mean that strange woman is around here somewhere."

"Looking for me Puppy?"

Inuyasha turned quickly and the woman with gold eyes stood behind him "You?"

Kagome watched her "Who are you?"

The woman watched Kagome for a moment and smiled "My name is Eriani." She studied Kagome closely "Little priestess… your different from these others aren't you?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the others "What do you mean I'm different?"

The woman walked up to Kagome and grabbed her face in her hand; her hand was soft and very warm. "Well…besides your clothes… your aura is different from other priestess's I've seen around here."

Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome away from the strange woman "Who the hell are you!"

The woman growled back at him "Keep your fur down Mutt! I am not the threat here! Now do you want to work together on killing the beast or not?" her and Inuyasha were glaring daggers at each other.

Sango and Miroku looked at the two of them, then at the confused Kagome

Sango frowned "Poor Kagome, now we have two temperamental people on our hands" She sighed, and then looked at Miroku, who was currently ogling the newcomer.

SMACK

"Ow! What did I DO?" Miroku held his face, and looked at a fuming Sango

"You were OGLING her you lecher!" she stomped off with Kirara on her shoulder.

Now everyone was staring at Miroku who had turned a lovely shade of red

Inuyasha 'feh'd and walked away "whatever, I'm going to go find this monster"

The woman growled "You go and find that monster and you'll die Inuyasha! Don't be foolish and throw your life away!" she grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and turned him around and whispered harshly to him "Do you really want to leave your woman unprotected?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Kagome is not my WOMAN!" he growled at her "How the hell did you know my name?"

The woman saw the look in his eyes when she spoke of the Priestess "Oh, did I hit a soft spot Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was about to shoot something back at her when he heard some villagers scream in terror; he turned to find the beast had arrived and had a small child in his arms.

He looked over at Kagome and saw her expression; it was last night all over again!

Kagome felt frozen again _I-I can't move! What is going on?_

The strange woman ran to Kagome "Damn it! That damn monster…hold on priestess, I'll help you." She pulled out a small necklace with a small bright red gem on it, placed it around her neck and stepped back "You should be able to move now! Go, help Inuyasha!" She ran to help as well.

Kagome could move again! She looked around her "Oh god…where is shippo?" Her head shot towards the monster as a small voice screamed for her.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was already running towards the monster when he smelt Shippo's fear, and then he heard the little kitsune's scream. He growled _how that filthy beast dare attack Shippo?_

Inuyasha leaped up and swung his sword in anger "SHIPPO!"

He could smell Shippo's salty tears on the wind.

Kagome was in tears "Oh my god! SHIPPO!" She ran as fast as she could to the battle, she stopped at the foot of the monster and screamed for Shippo.

She was so in such a distraught state that she hadn't noticed she had began to glow a light blue color.

Kagome had her eyes up towards Shippo's small body in the claws of the monster before her "Shippo! I'm here Shippo!"

All the others were also attacking the Beast with no luck, he kept blocking Inuyasha's sword and Miroku's sutras had no effect on it. The beast was dodging all of Sango's attacks as well.

Kagome had no arrows; she had planned to get some here in the village, all she had was her bow.

The woman called Eriani ran to Kagome's side "Priestess, pull the string back on your bow, just like if you had a real arrow!" She threw a bright violet shield around herself and Kagome.

Kagome looked at her "What is that supposed to do?"

The woman growled "Just do it!"

Kagome did as she was told, a slight shimmer of blue light began to form in the bow

Eriani grunted with the effort of keeping up the shield "Now, on the count of three, release the bow string!"

Kagome nodded, she focused on the beast.

"One"

She drew her bow back tightly

"Two"

Shippo screamed for her again.

"THREE!"

The woman immediately released her shield as Kagome shot forth an arrow formed of blue light, the arrow of light shot the beast right through its heart, turning the beast into a fine mist.

Inuyasha caught Shippo as he fell "you ok?"

Shippo nodded weakly "yes…but what was that light Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and the strange woman "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Kagome watched everyone come towards her and smiled when she saw Shippo in Inuyasha's arms "Oh good…Shippo's…ok…" And with that she fainted, she could feel strong arms around her, holding her as the blackness claimed her.

A/N haha! Cliff hanger! Review and I shall continue to add to these chapters, and maybe I'll take suggestions too? Maybe...anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 3: Answers

Kagome awoke in a small hut, she sat up and looked around her; the hut was cozy and had a small fire burning in the center.

The door to the hut swung open as Inuyasha and the others entered, the strange woman Eriani also accompanied them.

Shippo ran into Kagome's arms "You're alright!"

Kagome looked down at the little kistune boy "Of course I'm alright shippo, why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha sat near Kagome "Well, you did faint and you have been out for a very long time Kagome." He wouldn't admit it but he had been very worried too.

Sango and Miroku sat down.

Sango looked over at Kagome "That was amazing what you did to that beast Kagome, how did you do that?"

Miroku was also puzzled by Kagome's arrow of light "Yes how did you accomplish that?"

Kagome looked at her friends then at Eriani "I have no idea how or what I did… all I knew was that I wanted to save Shippo." She hugged the small boy tightly to her chest

Shippo sniffled, and snuggled closer into her.

Inuyasha growled slightly, he paused _whoa...was I…jealous just now?_ He shook his head slightly then turned to Eriani "So what the hell are you doing here and what did you do to Kagome."

Eriani growled at him "I already told you I am looking for someone and I didn't do anything to Kagome! She already had that power within her; I just helped her out a little bit."

Kagome looked at the woman "What power?" she was extremely confused, this woman knew something about her and she knew Inuyasha some how too.

Inuyasha stood up angrily "Why do you have to be so damn confusing! Just tell us what the hell is going on!" he glared at the woman

The woman pushed him away from her "Quit with the damn puppy shit Inuyasha! If you're so worried about your woman than why don't you ask nicely?"

Inuyasha pushed her back "She is not MY woman! And I don't have to be nice damn it!" he growled at her and stood his ground.

She growled back at him and snapped "You're just like your father! You stubborn male!"

She watched Inuyasha's expression change from one of anger to one of confusion "My old man? How the hell did you know him?"

Everyone in the small hut had their eyes on Eriani now.

She looked at all of them, and caught Kagome's chocolate stare, her aura had flared around her in a blue and pink haze, no one else could see it but her. _That girl…could she be? Her and that damn Hanyou…_ her gaze snapped back to Inuyasha's "Inu no Taisho was a strong demon and a good man, you seem to have his temper though and that could pose a problem."

Inuyasha growled at her and walked out of the hut.

Kagome shakes her head, puts Shippo down and follows him outside, she found him on the outskirts of the village, the moonlight made his hair shimmer

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around, his eyes looked a little misty, but he quickly blinked and the mistiness disappeared "Hey, you should be resting Kagome…"

She shook her head "What that woman said…it bothered you didn't it." It was more of a statement then a question; he just turned away from her and stared up at the moon.

"Inuyasha…" she walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder

He turned to look at her, his amber eyes catching her brown "You smell a little like she does now, did you know that?" he took her small hand in his own

Kagome looked at him, blushing slightly _I so wish it was darker right now…damn moon._ "M-my smell?"

Inuyasha looked away from her for a moment "yeah, but only slightly, it happened right after that strange light came from you."

She looked down at her feet thinking _that light…was that-_ her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha pulling her into an embrace, her face turned crimson "I-Inuyasha…"

She could feel his breath on her neck, he smelt like the wind after a spring rain and like the forest.

"Kagome…whatever happens….I'll always protect you no matter what." He held her like that for a few more moments then took a step back from her, giving her small smirk.

She was blushing so badly "I-Inuyasha…" She hugged him tightly then moved away from him "Thank you."

Inuyasha turned away from her again, so she couldn't see the blush that rose on his cheeks "Well, I can't have you getting smacked around by demons now can I? You are a weak Human after all." He could hear her getting angry behind him.

Kagome growled "Inuyasha…"

He turned slowly, knowing she was going to say 'it' _Crap._

"SIT!"

WHAM

"You damn wench!"

"Stupid male!"

"Bitch!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome from the hole that Inuyasha now occupied _why does he always have to ruin perfectly good moments like that?_

Inuyasha grumbled and slowly pulled himself out of the hole and watched her walk away from him, He hated getting sat, but sometimes it was worth it just to see her angry. He smirked and got out of the hole. _Alright…time to get some answers._ He walked back into the hut after Kagome.

Eriani watched the two of them enter back into the hut; she looked at Inuyasha "Ready to hear what you need to hear Inuyasha Taisho?"

The Hanyou looked at her "Taisho?" why was she adding part of his fathers name to his?

She nodded "that's who you would be right? Your half brother what was his name? Sesshomaru? He may be the full-blooded demon and ruler of the western lands. But you are far more deserving of that title." She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder "You should sit down Lord Inuyasha. This is going to be a bit of a shock. "

Inuyasha shook her hand off "I'm fine, just tell me already."

She sighed; well here it goes "Inuyasha, Your mother wasn't a human."

Haha! An even better cliffhanger!

A/N Lovely InuYasha's Angel-I put a little fluff in here for ya there will be more I promise.

Review please! If you do I shall thank each and every one of you just like I did for Lovely InuYasha's Angel PLEASE REVIEW! I work hard to write these so please be kind enough to review! Thanks! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4: Good news and Bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 4: good news and bad news

"WHAT?" The whole group yelled in unison.

Inuyasha staggered back a bit and placed a hand against the wall "Not Human? So then…" he looked at Eriani "What was she? What am I?" he looked at his clawed hands.

She looked at Kagome, then back to Inuyasha "She was the same as me. She was from my world."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, he looked very pale "Inuyasha…Are you ok?"

He looked at her, his amber eyes were distant for a moment then he looked at the girl standing next to him "Kagome…" He shook his head "I'm fine. What was she Eriani? What am I?" _This too much... so I'm not a half human? I'm a half something else?_

She looked at the Hanyou "She was of a special race of winged people from my world, A Lucetanian, they are mainly known from being magic users and powerful fighters. Your mother was a mage and was only here to find out about the humans in this era, but…" she paused for a moment and watched the people before her "She fell deeply in love with Inu no Taisho, and they had you. Your mother was a powerful woman, which is probably why you are such a powerful fighter."

Inuyasha sat down; taking Kagome with him "This…This is too much." He looked at Kagome, her chocolate eyes swimming with emotions _we are alike? You and I Kagome…but how is that possible?_ He looked up at Eriani "How does Kagome come into this?" he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders protectively.

Kagome blushed at his protectiveness, Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at each other and grinned.

Eriani sighed "Well….her father…."Kagome's head shot up at the mention of her Father "My Father? What about him?"

Eriani cleared her throat "He sent me here….to come get you Kagome."

Inuyasha shot up and growled at Eriani, Kagome was pulled protectively to his chest "What does he want with Kagome?"

Eriani growled at him "Her father only wishes to see her! She will be allowed to return! So drop the growling pup!" she watched Inuyasha calm down a little, she looked at Kagome and saw the blush on her cheeks. She smiled a little _so she does like the Hanyou…how interesting; I wonder what her father would think about it._

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hold on her ease as Eriani assured the hanyou that Kagome would be able to return from wherever she would be going _my father? So Inuyasha and I are alike…_

Sango spoke up "When are you going to take Kagome? And What about Inuyasha?" the exterminator was sitting with Kirara in her lap and Shippo sitting beside her, Miroku was sitting a little ways away from her.

Eriani walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, she grasped Kagome's arm gently and looked at the girl "We need to leave soon…The longer I stay here the more those monsters will attack innocent people."

Kagome looked at her, her brown eyes filled with new emotions, she was so confused but she was happy at the same time. All of this was so new to her. Kagome looked away, but she was also very scared, who was her Father? What kind of person was he?

Miroku stood up and walked out of the hut and he called back "Sango, I think they need a little bit of some alone time to think about this new predicament."

Sango nodded slightly and stood taking Kirara "Come Shippo."

Shippo looked up at the Exterminator "But Sango-"

Sango picked the little kitsune up and walked out of the Hut, following the monk.

Inuyasha still held Kagome to him; he looked at Eriani and growled "Can you just leave her alone for a little while." He could smell Kagome's fear and it made him angry

Eriani growled back at him, but decided to leave them be for a while. She walked out of the hut, leaving the two of them alone to think.

Inuyasha was still embracing Kagome, her fear hadn't subsided, and it tainted her sweet smell. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "What do we do now Inuyasha?"

He shook his head "I have no idea, this is really confusing. First that crazy wench shows up, then those weird monsters…and then you Kagome, that light…" he looked into her chocolate depths and blushed when he realized he was a little too close to her face. He stepped back and looked away, blushing rather badly.

Kagome had seen him blush and she giggled a little bit.

Inuyasha turned towards her "What the hell are you laughing at?" he could smell her fear dispersing from her scent and that made him smirk.

He looked at Kagome and grinned evilly "I'll give you something to laugh at wench."

Kagome watched him edge closer to her, she took a step back and when he lunged at her she tried to run, but to no avail, she was trapped.

Inuyasha smirked and began to tickle her, mindful not to scratch her with his claws.

"Ah! Inu-" she gasped for breath "yasha! S-stop!"

He complied to her request but did not release her "Kagome…"

She looked up at him, his amber eyes catching hers "Inuyasha?"

He smiled a little bit "There's no need to be scared Kagome, I said I would protect you" he brought his face closer to hers, their noses touching. "And I'm going to keep that promise."

Kagome could feel her heart racing as she stared into his eyes, she could feel his breath on her face, his wild smell, his silver hair draped around them, like a silver water fall of silk.

Inuyasha watched the girl he so cared for, her raven locks falling softly around her face, her eyes were watching him, almost seeing straight through his soul, he leaned towards her lips and whispered "I'll always protect you Kagome."

Kagome could feel herself shaking beneath him; his lips were so close to her own now.

He pulled away from her quickly as Miroku walked in and caught them that close together "Am I ruining something?" the monk asked slyly

Inuyasha growled, blushing still "damn monk." He quickly picked up a rock near the fire pit and chucked it at Miroku's head "Go away damn it!"

Miroku ran away laughing, and calling for Sango "Hey Sango! Guess what I just saw!"

Inuyasha was about to run after the lecher but Kagome grabbed his arm "Let me Inuyasha." He nodded dumbly and stepped aside.

Kagome picked up a rock and chucked it at the retreating monk "Take that Miroku!"

The rock hit perfectly, and Miroku went sprawling to the ground with a huge bump on his head _Damn, she's got good aim!_ He thought as he looked back at the Priestess and the Hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "That was a great shot Kagome."

She turned and smiled at Inuyasha "thanks"

Inuyasha watched the little miko and couldn't help but smile a little bit. The smile quickly disappeared as her heard shouts in the distance.

He turned quickly, grabbing Kagome to him protectively and leaped on top of the huts roof "I heard something…"

Kagome looked in the direction he was staring in, there was a group of villagers surrounding something and shouting.

Inuyasha growled "I think someone's in the middle of that…" he leaped off the roof leaving Kagome there "Stay there Kagome! I'll be back to get you down!" he ran off towards the group of villagers.

Miroku and Sango had also noticed the group of growing villagers

Miroku rubbed the bump on his head "What in the name of Buddha is going on there?"

Sango looked down at him "I think-" before she could finish a small scream met their ears

"No please! Stop hurting me!"

The two of them shot to their feet and ran to the sound, Shippo followed behind them, riding on a transformed Kirara.

Inuyasha, of course, had made it there first "What are you people doing?"

One of the Villagers spoke up "A demon was caught skulking about the perimeter of the village! So we are punishing the beast!"

Inuyasha growled and pushed the villagers out of his way "Move or I'll kill you all!" the villagers cleared his path.

A girl creature huddled in a ball in the center of the villagers, her small body was covered with cuts and new forming bruises, rocks lay strewn about her small form. She was shaking violently, Inuyasha knelt beside her , he could see a silvery tail wrapped around her and her small feet were pawed, he lifted the small creature into his arms, her silvery hair fell softly over his arms. He looked down at her and saw her small eyes closed shut, a small horn protruded from her forehead. He growled inwardly the glared at all of them "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! This is a child!" He growled at the village people and stalked away from them, carrying the small bundle.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara met him halfway.

Miroku looked at his small passenger "Is this who was being hurt? She's a child!"

Sango gasped "Oh gods, how could they do that to her?"

Shippo looked like he was going to burst into tears.

Inuyasha growled "To them she was a demon, child or not, she was just a beast to them."

He walked over to the hut and looked at Miroku "Take her inside while I get Kagome off of the roof."

Miroku nodded and took the girl from the hanyou's arms and took her inside, Eriani had made her way over and walked inside the hut with Sango Miroku, Kirara and Shippo.

Inuyasha leaped up and took Kagome off of the roof "come on Kagome." He walked her inside the hut and she ran to where the child was "what happened to her?" She looked questioningly to Inuyasha, who growled angrily "The villagers did that to her."

Kagome went to her bag and pulled out her first aid kit "I'm going to patch her up a little, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, out while I do this." She looked at Sango and Eriani "You two help me ok?"

The women both nodded as all the men left the hut.

Eriani and Sango undressed the girl as Kagome went and cleaned all of her cuts, bandaging her carefully, she had a lot of bruises on her sides, and larger cuts on her back and arms.

When the girls had finished the guys were let back in.

Eriani sighed sadly "I know this child…she must have tried to follow me from the other world."

Kagome and Inuyasha had almost forgotten about their new information about themselves.

Kagome looked at the girl, her raven locks falling around her face as she leaned down to move the silver hair from the sleeping girls face "She looks so sweet… It makes me wonder why the Villagers hurt her…"

Eriani growled angrily "Probably because she was in her other form when they saw her."

Inuyasha sat down angrily in the corner of the hut, he was still plagued by his earlier discovery about his mother and this girl was from that very world that now frightened him so. If his mother had been so powerful then how had she died? Why hadn't she protected herself? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan.

He looked at the girl he had just rescued, she sat up slowly; aided by Kagome .

She looked around and her eyes fell on Inuyasha, her bright violet eyes widened "A demon?"

Inuyasha grunted at her "I'm a half breed."

The girl looked apologetic "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you." She looked down for a moment, then she looked behind her and saw Eriani.

"E-Eriani! I was looking for you!"

Eriani watched the girl "Why were you looking for me in the first place? You were told this land wasn't safe for you Amarinthe." She glared at the silver haired girl.

The girl called Amarinthe nodded "I know Eri…but our Lord sent me to deliver a message to you! It's a life or death situation now Eri!" the girl began to tear up "Its getting so bad that my family and tribe had to go into hiding! I ran to the Lord for help and he told me to come here and find you…"

Eriani looked a little shocked "Why would he send a child? Why would he send you and not one of his Hunters?"

Amarinthe tried so hard not to cry "All of the Hunters were either killed or captured Eri…I'm so sorry." She turned and hugged the woman behind her.

Eri looked at the others, then back at Amarinthe "Everyone, I'm sorry about this but we must go now, whether you like it or not." She stood, taking Amarinthe with her "we are going home now ok? Our Lord needs us."

Amarinthe nodded and pulled away, looking at all the others "Are we bringing them?"

Eri nodded "Yes, they are all going to come with us."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all yelled in unison "What?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then back at Eriani and Amarinthe "I thought it was just going to be Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome nodded "Yes I thought you were only going to take me?"

Eri shook her head "No, I was originally going to take Inuyasha and then I found that you were also with him, but now we need more help than we thought so we had a change of plans."

Kagome stood "Well I guess we all have no choice then do we?" she looked at the others who also stood.

Inuyasha nodded "I guess we don't."

Miroku sighed "I guess Naraku's going to have to wait a little longer…"

Sango looked at him "Naraku won't have any reason to kill anyone since Inuyasha won't be here."

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled "I guess you're right my dear Sango." He stood very close to her.

Sango's eyes widened "MIROKU!"

**SLAP!**

Miroku now had a large red mark on his face.

Amarinthe hid behind Eriani "they are scary Eri!"

Kagome sighed "No need to be scared, they are always like that."

Sango picked up Kirara and her hiraikotsu "well I'm ready to go." She said sharply, ignoring the smiling monk.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was grabbing her bag, "Why were you originally going to take me and not her?"

Eriani smiled "I never knew that she had the power to cross over time… I wasn't expecting just one trip."

Inuyasha growled impatiently "Why can't you just answer the damn question!" Looks at Kagome "you ready wench?"

Kagome glared at him "Why do you have to call me that?"

Inuyasha glared back, then looked away "keh, because I can **wench.**"

Kagome stepped away from him and snapped "SIT Inuyasha!"

**SLAM!**

Kagome turned away from him as he stood back up "What the hell was that for?"

She turned her head slightly "Because I can."

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms "alright already, lets get the hell out of here."

Eriani looked at Amarinthe "you want to do the honors?"

The girl nodded and changed into a silvery dog creature, with a horn and large ears, her tail was long and whipped around. Amarinthe dipped her head and touched the horn to the ground, a pool of purple light flowed from the horn, the purple light stretched out around the group.

Eriani grabbed Kagome's hand "Everyone stay together ok?"

All the others grabbed hands and looked at Eriani.

Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands and trying not to blush, Shippo had crawled onto Kagome's back and Sango and Miroku were holding hands; quite reluctantly I might add. Kirara mewed nervously from Sango's grasp and Eriani closed the circle around Amarinthe.

The purple light seemed to swallow the group, the hut around them started to melt away and was soon completely gone. The group could definitely feel a strong pull as the scenery flashed by them in a million colors.

Slowly the world around them started to form into large trees and green grass under their feet, the purple light receded and the group stood in the middle of a large field surrounded by a forest of trees.

Everyone looked around at their surroundings.

Eriani smiled "Everyone, Welcome to the Kingdom of Sylvicia."

hahaha! Nother not so cliffie but yeah Anyways here is my end of the bargain I commented to all thereviews! keep 'em coming! they are my life blood!

Lovely InuYasha's Angel- yes I am an Evil wench and all shall be FULLY explained next chappie I gave a little explanation tho oh and an extran thank you to you for being the first one to review my story

Kamiko-Zephuru- don't hurt yourself Kamiko! And I made sure I made this chappie longer so you could have more stuff

KagomeP- the cliffie was called for because I was punishing you all for not reviewing my first two chapters. And I'm glad you like it

babygurl05- it'll take a little while to finish but I am adding more as I go

Emily-luvs-to-hate-I'm glad you like Eriani so much! I like her too shes so growly lik Inuyasha she wasn't as growly in this one but she shall be more growly next cappie to make up for it And there shall be MORE fluff to come! I am all about the fluff!

alex-well as you can see she's not, but she is something like it you could say. all shall be explained! thanks so much!

Mikkasura- thanks so much!

SilverWolf2214- Muahahahahaha! thanks for the review!

KamiNeko1029- thank you so much, i'm glad you love it!

kougaslove- Yes I am evil and I shall try my darndest to update as often as I can

Ridom-nami- I'm not surprised your confused I'm good at it thanks


	5. Chapter 5: Sylvicia, First night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 5: Sylvicia, first night

Inuyasha looked around, it looked much like his forest, but it felt different.

Kagome looked up at the Hanyou and blushed, realizing she was still holding his hand "I-Inuyasha?"

He looked down at the little Miko "Yeah?" he blushed as well, releasing her hand "s-sorry" he mumbled.

Kagome looked away for a moment "Don't be sorry Inuyasha." She walked away from him, towards the tree line "this place looks pretty normal…"

Eriani looked at the girl "you best stay out of the forest little one. Things in there would LOVE to have a tender young girl as a snack."

Kagome immediately walked away from the forest "W-what kinds of things?" she looked at the older woman.

Eriani laughed "You'll find out sooner or later." She walked away from the group and looked around "It looks pretty safe to walk right now…"she looked at the sky "So long as we can get through the woods before dark falls."

Kagome squeaked "B-But you just said-"

The woman turned and snapped at the poor girl "I know what I said damn it!"

Inuyasha, hearing her tone of voice towards Kagome, began to growl "Do **not** talk to Kagome like that wench." His tone was deadly and he emphasized it with his claws, cracking his knuckles.

Eriani growled back at "I'd back down If I were you **pup**, I can speak to her however I wish!"

Miroku and Sango took a step away from the two

Shippo growled at Eriani too "Leave Kagome alone wench!" he run up to her and bit her ankle.

She kicked him off "Back off kit!"

Kagome was angered by this; she ran over and kneeled down to pick up Shippo "Watch yourself Eriani, you hurt my friends and you will regret it." She stood and glared at the woman, her aura sparking around her.

Eriani took a step back and lowered her offensive stance "F-Forgive me Miko…." She glared once at Inuyasha and walked towards the forest "let's go, we have to get through the forest before dark…"

Amarinthe took her humanoid form and walked over to Kagome "I am sorry for her actions…she gets like that sometimes." She smiled sadly at the small group of newcomers "She is quite upset about losing some of the Hunters…She is one herself so they were all very good friends…"

Kagome nodded "I understand, I know someone else who gets rather testy when he's upset about something." She grinned slightly as she heard Inuyasha scoff behind her.

Sango looked at Kagome "we should probably follow Eriani right?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I don't want to get lost in the forest…" she gulped "And become a snack…"

Inuyasha walked past her following Eriani "you'd be more of an appetizer anyways Kagome."

Kagome glared at him "Fine, you can be the meal then Dog-boy!"

Inuyasha 'feh'd' at her and kept walking.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly "let's go then."

And with that the followed the Silver-haired hanyou and the mysterious Eriani.

_20 minutes later_

They finally emerged from the dark forest just as the sun was beginning to set

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gasped as the sun set completely "Inuyasha! Y-your-"

Inuyasha's hair had changed from silver to a deep black and his gold eyes changed to a deep cobalt, his ears had slide down and became human appendages, He growled "What the hell is going on?"

Amarinthe grasped his arm "Calm down Lord Inuyasha! It is the new moon here! You will be back to normal when the sun rises." She smiled at him softly "you look just like your mother…"

Inuyasha stopped his growling, his eyes softening, he turned away and looked at Kagome for a moment.

Kagome just smiled at him "let's hurry up and get somewhere so we can sleep ok?"

Inuyasha just nodded and they all kept walking.

_30 minutes later_

The small group finally made to a small town, Eriani stopped them "I am going to go find us a place to sleep; you stay here for a moment."

Kagome nodded "Alright…just hurry up ok?"

Eriani nodded and left them standing near an old barn.

Inuyasha sat down and sighed "Why did I change? This is so weird…geeze…" Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms on the way to the village, Sango and Miroku had gotten a little tired too and had hitched a ride on Kirara.

Amarinthe sighed "I wonder what's taking Eri so long? There shouldn't be that big of a problem getting a room…" she looked up and glanced around the town

Kagome looked at the strange girl "she's probably trying to bite someone's head off again."

Amarinthe laughed "She's not always like that."

Miroku chuckled "You could have fooled me."

Sango laughed lightly too.

Inuyasha hmphed "She's worried…"

Kagome looked at the now human hanyou "And how would you know that Inuyasha?"

He looked at the miko, his cobalt eyes soft "I have personal experience Kagome." He looked away from her, looking down at the soft grass he sat on.

She looked at him, confused, but she decided not to ask further seeing how Eriani had just arrived.

The older woman smiled at the group "Alright, I got us a couple of rooms, come on." She led the way to a small Inn near the center of the town.

The group walked into the inn and Eriani escorted them to their rooms, all the boys in one and all the girls in the other.

Kagome sat down on her bed and sighed "I'm so tired…"

Sango nodded "yeah, me too Kagome."

Both girls flopped onto their beds and giggled.

Kagome stared at the ceiling "Sango?" she asked her friend

Sango glanced over at her friend "Yes Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and rolled over, so she could see her friend "What do you think Inuyasha meant back there?"

Sango looked at the younger woman "What do you mean?" Inuyasha was always like that, so cryptic yet he could be so simple as well.

Kagome sighed "The 'personal experience' thing earlier…what do you think he meant?"

Sango thought about it for moment "Maybe he was talking about protecting you Kagome."

Kagome sat up and stared at her "He worries like that about me?"

Sango nodded, Kagome was blushing a little "Yes, we all do. But he does get snappy like that when it comes to your safety Kagome." She watched the young miko, Did Kagome actually have no idea about how Inuyasha felt? Maybe they were both dense. Sango nodded inwardly. _Definitely dense._

Eriani and Amarinthe were down in the small pub below the rooms.

Eriani lifted her glass to her lips, taking a slow sip of the amber substance, she sighed sadly "have you noticed the way the Young Hanyou and Lady Kagome look at each other?"

Amarinthe nodded slightly "Yes, they have strong feelings for one another, ne Eri?" she watched her dear friend from across the table.

Eri's sharp gold eyes softened for a moment "yes they do. It's sweet almost….but…."

Amarinthe watched her golden eyed companion "But what Eri?"

Eriani took another sip, swallowed and place the glass down. She ran her finger lightly over the rim of the cup "Inuyasha has no idea who is mother was to our people…And Lady Kagome…" she looked up "Do you think that maybe Inuyasha and Kagome will be able to do what the people before them couldn't? Do you think they are strong enough Amarinthe?"

The young silver haired girl nodded ferverently "I believe they can do it Eriani, I believe that they will be strong enough. But Eriani…" she grasped her friend's hand

"We must help them be strong as well; Izaiyo would never forgive us if something happened to Inuyasha and Kagome."

Eriani nodded "Nor would Lord Enahi….we are obligated to Izaiyo's memory and Lord Enahi's family to protect their children."

Amarinthe nodded "yes," she took a sip from her own glass "I don't think Lord Inu no Taisho would forgive us if something happened to the two of them either."

Eriani nodded "Yes, let us not face the wrath of the Dog-demon's spirit."

She raised her glass to the silver haired girl "To our duty."

The silver haired girl nodded "yes, to our duty."

They clinked their glasses lightly together and each took a drink from their glass.

Eriani downed the rest of hers and placed the cup back on the table "Well, we best get to sleep now Amarinthe."

Amarinthe nodded "yes. lets" she stood leaving the rest of the contents of her drink on the table. She took Eriani's wrist and helped her up the stairs to their own room.

_Boy's room_

Inuyasha stared up at his ceiling; well it was more like he was trying to melt the ceiling with his glare _stupid human emotions._ He paused and shook head _no…not Human…Lucetanian…what is a Lucetanian? What was Mother? Who was she really?_ He held his hands over his face.

He could hear Miroku sit up in his bed "Inuyasha…stop worrying about things that won't change. You can't help what your mother was. You can't help what you are." The monk paused then continued "The best thing to do is learn as much as you can about your mother and your true heritage."

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the monk "what makes you think that's what I was thinking about?"

Miroku shrugged "That's what I would be pondering, if I had just figured out I wasn't human Inuyasha." The monk chuckled "your not as difficult to figure out as you may think." He layed back down "Get some sleep Inuyasha; I have a feeling your going to need it for tomorrow." And with that the Monk rolled over and fell asleep.

Inuyasha stared down at his hands for a moment and sighed _Miroku's right, worrying about this is getting me nowhere fast…_ he saw a flash of gold and reached his hand up around his neck, pulling out the locket he had received from Kagome before they had killed Kaguya. A slight smile lighted upon his lips as he opened it "Kagome…" he placed the locket back inside his haori and layed down, closing his eyes and falling asleep, dreaming of Kagome.

_Girl's room_

Sango was fast asleep and Kagome was still up, staring at the ceiling, she smiled slightly, remembering earlier when Inuyasha had almost kissed her "Inuyasha…" she sighed happily and rolled over, falling asleep with visions of her sweet hanyou filling her mind.

to be continued...

A/N Ok, end of Chappie 5! Wow sorry it took so long but here it is hope ya liked it, oh an you know the drill, You review and I give you thank you's at the end hehe. Kinda like black mail only not

Lovely InuYasha's Angel- Yes I've gotten pretty good at moment like that there wasn't much of that in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one

Suellen- Ok glad you like the fic! And to answer your questions, No, yes and yes. There happy? Hehe

Inu's Girl- thank you and there you have it! Another lovely chapter! Not much action, but there shall be more!


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Willow Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 6: Dreams and Willow trees

The group had left the town early the next morning; Inuyasha was back to his half demon self and was as grumpy as ever.

Kagome sighed sadly, wishing to the gods that they could just stop somewhere for a while. They had been walking all morning and it was already late afternoon.

Inuyasha looked at the young woman beside him, noticing how tired she was. He feh'd slightly and lifted the girl into his arms.

Kagome blushed "Wh-what are you doing Inuyasha?" she stared up at the silver haired boy.

Inuyasha glanced down at her for a moment "You looked like you were going to fall over, so I decided to save you from the embarrassment of falling on your face" he replied gruffly.

Kagome growled at him and turned her head away, she whispered softly, knowing for a fact that no one but the hanyou would hear her "you would never let me get hurt Inuyasha."

She heard him whisper very lightly, his breath tickling her ear "Not in a million years Kagome."

She blushed, knowing he meant it.

Sango and Miroku weren't paying attention to the two behind them; Sango was trying to keep Miroku's wandering hand from her backside.

Kirara and Shippo watched the monk and the exterminator with amusement. Eriani and Amarinthe laughed a little as well, they led the small procession through the winding hills of Sylvicia towards their Lord's home.

"MONK!" Sango shrieked

**SLAP!**

Miroku had a lecherous smirk on his face "Forgive my wandering hand Lady Sango."

Sango just glared at him "yeah, sure, your 'wandering hand' " she walked away from him, jumping up onto Kirara's back with Shippo "Damn lecher." She muttered to herself.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two.

She watched Miroku as he turned around, surprise on his face "Why Lady Kagome, when did you leap into his arms? Did I miss something?"

Inuyasha growled dangerously at him, a blush gracing his tanned cheeks. "There was no 'leaping' involved monk. She was tired so I am carrying her for a little while."

Kagome blushed "I should be used to walking so much…"

Amarinthe turned her head for a moment "I'm not surprised you're so tired Lady Kagome, traveling through dimensions usually takes a toll on people with magic." She turned her attention back towards their path "We should be arriving at our destination soon."

Kagome sighed, and settled herself into Inuyasha's warm embrace, he smelled so wild. Just like the forests back where they first met. Like fresh air….and rain….

She dozed off a bit, her mind lingering in the place between sleep and consciousness.

She heard a voice, no wait, several voices. They were all speaking to her at once.

"_**Kagome….Kagome….Listen Kagome…Listen…" the voices whispered to her she felt her body in Inuyasha's arms but her mind teetered in the dream state she looked around "Where am I?"**_

_**The voices seemed to die away as a man's form stood before her "Kagome…"**_

_**She watched the man "Who are you?"**_

**_The man laughed softly "Silly girl, that doesn't matter right now Kagome, My time is short with you; I must tell you something of importance."_**

_**She merely nodded and the man continued "there is someone betraying Lord Enahi, they are within his home, you must warn Enahi or more lives will be lost."**_

**_Kagome watched the form waver slightly "Who is Lord Enahi? Why are you telling ME this?"_**

**_The man chuckled again "You have much to learn little one, just remember what I told you." The man walked up to her, his form becoming more solid, he cupped her cheek in his hand, hazy gray eyes watched her as his long black hair floated around them "Oh and one more thing, always listen to your heart…it will never lead you astray." He stepped away from her and began to vanish "Till next time Kagome…" he vanished completely._**

Kagome woke with a start; they had stopped and were standing before a huge palace of some sort.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and whispered so only she could hear "What's the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head no; she whispered back "I'll tell you later ok?"

Inuyasha merely nodded and they all walked inside the large palace.

Five Guards met them inside the gates; they seemed overjoyed to have Eriani and Amarinthe there "Lady Eriani! Lady Amarinthe! Welcome home!" one of them said to them, he embraced Eriani and then Amarinthe, the other guards smiled happily.

Eriani smiled "It's so good to be home…" she looked around then looked back at the small group behind her, she turned back to the guards "take each of these people, get them cleaned up and dressed appropriately. Then take them to the throne room, we shall all meet back there." She said the first to the guards then turned to the group.

Each one of the guards took on of the newcomers, they had a little tiff with Inuyasha about Kagome but they allowed him to carry her to her room then they led them off to his.

The guard smiled at Kagome "You must be Kagome correct?"

The young miko nodded "Yeah, this place is so peaceful…I kind of like it here."

The guard smiled again and turned towards the door "Lord Enahi likes to keep it that way; a servant will be in to help you in just a moment." He bowed to her before exiting the room.

Kagome watched the man leave "He was friendly…"

A few minutes later a servant girl walked into the room, carrying a blue bundle of cloth, with a pair of shoes on top.

The servant girl set them on the large luxurious bed spread. The room was huge, colored in dark and light blue hues. The bed was canopied in deep blue velvet and the windows were open, allowing the fresh air to flow through the room.

Kagome smiled at the girl "Hi, what's your name?"

The girl looked up and smiled, her violet eyes were bright and happy "My name is Etomi, We need to get you cleaned up M' Lady. The Lord expects to see you all very soon.

Kagome was ushered into the bathroom and into a large blue tiled tub. The tub itself was almost the size of the huge bed!

The girl washed Kagome's hair and then helped her out of the tub and helped dry her off.

She then quickly led the miko back to the room and helped her into a very soft and expensive looking gown of sky blue, with silver trim on the sleeves and neckline.

Kagome looked up at herself in the full length mirror after the servant girl had finished.

The satiny blue material pooled like water around her, her shoes were the same color as the gown.

Kagome's hair had been pulled back away from her face and up into a messy, but sophisticated bun, small tendrils of hair fell about her face.

Kagome was shocked by her appearance "Oh my…is that me?" she didn't know she could look **that** pretty before. Of course she was only sixteen now so she never really had a chance to ever dress formally

The servant girl smiled "Your very lovely Lady Kagome." She took Kagome's arm "Now its time for you to go and see Lord Enahi and your friends, I'm sure they are waiting for you now."

Kagome nodded and allowed the girl to lead her out of the room, the guard, who had been waiting outside the door of her room, led Kagome the rest of the way down to the Throne room.

Sango and Miroku were already spruced up and waiting in the large room.

Velvet curtains hung from the large windows and the floor was made of black marble. the throne was made of what looked like a dark wood, no one occupied the chair at that moment.

Kagome joined her friends and smiled at Sango "You look so pretty Sango!"

Sango smiled at her, she was dressed in a rose colored gown and her hair had been allowed to flow freely about her shoulders.

Miroku was dressed in a pair of black pants, with calf high black boots, he had a deep purple tunic on and it was belted at his waist with a shiny black belt. They had left his hair alone but he looked so regal now, like a prince or something.

Kagome smiled and stood beside her friends, they were waiting still waiting for Inuyasha and Lord Enahi to arrive.

**BAM!**

A large boom was heard above them, they could hear someone yelling, but they couldn't make out what they were yelling about.

Eriani and Amarinthe, plus two guards dragged in a rather huffy looking Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped, he was gorgeous.

He looked up at Kagome's gasped and blushed a little bit.

He was clad in black leather pants with a bright red shirt with billowed sleeves; he had a black satin sash tied around his waist holding his beloved sword.

His hair had been pulled back into a braid; they had left his long side bangs alone it made his ears more prominent on his head but that him look that much more dashing.

He wore calf high boots that had buckles going all the way up the side of them.

The pants were very tight on him, Kagome noted, as he walked down the steps to join them.

He looked away from them as he joined them, letting out a small comment to Kagome "you look nice."

Kagome blushed deeper "thank you Inuyasha, you do too."

He blushed.

Eriani and Amarinthe left the room and returned with a tall black haired man, in between them.

The man surveyed the group before him and smiled, he had soft gray eyes and his black hair was cut short. He wore a long blue tunic and a pair of dark gray pants with a pair of mid calf high boots.

The man walked to the throne and sat down, Eriani and Amarinthe flanked ach side of the chair.

The man looked at the young people before him "We'll I wasn't expecting four of you…"he looked down and saw Shippo and Kirara walk into the throne room "Correction, six."

Eriani looked down at her Lord "Lord Enahi, this is Kagome." She gestured to the young girl clad in sky blue.

Enahi's eye's widened "K-Kagome?" he stood and walked down the steps, he embraced Kagome.

Kagome was stunned "I-I what?" she looked at her friends; they were as confused as her.

Kagome took a deep breath, she inhaled the mans scent, a billion images flashed in front of her eyes, like an instant playback on a video camera.

Kagome gasped "D-daddy?" she took a step back from the man, who had gotten rather teary eyed "I missed you so much Kagome…"

Kagome smiled, and then frowned "Why didn't you stay? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?"

Enahi frowned "It was too dangerous for you, Souta and your mother to be here….so I had to leave you all in your mothers homeland….I am very sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped over to Kagome, who was shaking "Kagome, calm down…"

Kagome glared at her father, moving away from Inuyasha she was shaking "you left us! How come you never visited? We needed you dad! And you weren't there!" she shouted at him, tears fell from her chocolate eyes.

Enahi took a step back "Kagome- I- I am so sorry-" he tried to reach out for her but she pulled away from him "Leave me alone!" she ran out of the room, leaving through the large double doors out into the large palace gardens.

Enahi frowned; he had no idea that she would be so angry at him.

Inuyasha growled at Enahi for making Kagome upset, he stalked out of the room, leaving Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and a very dismayed Lord Enahi behind to find Kagome.

Kagome had found her self in the center of a grove of willow trees, she stopped and stared at the trees "Weeping willows…how suiting…" she ducked under the long branches and sat in the soft shade of the tree.

She knew she shouldn't have gotten so angry at him, but she just couldn't help it. He had just up and left one day and never said a word. That was when she was 8, Souta had only been a little over a few months old.

Inuyasha followed her scent all the way into the small grove of trees "Kagome?" he smelled her, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

She heard Inuyasha calling out to her, but didn't call back to him.

She sniffled and whispered "leave me alone Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha smiled and stuck his head into Kagome's little hideout "Didn't I already tell you I wasn't going to leave you alone Kagome?"

Kagome's head shot up at that, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed "I-Inuyasha- I-"

He crawled into the little hideaway and sat across from her "Well…since we're alone now. You mind telling me why you got so startled earlier?" he looked at her, his gold eyes questioning hers.

She was leaning against the trees trunk with her knees brought up to her chest. She clenched her arms around her legs and sighed "It was a really weird dream…there was a man and he was talking to me….telling me something…." She tried to remember what the man had been talking about "Something About my Father…." Her eyes widened "Oh gods! I have to warn him!" she grasped Inuyasha's hand "Come on! I need to hurry and tell my father!"

Inuyasha, hearing the urgency in her voice and smelling her fear, he hoisted her onto his back and ran towards the castle "what is it that's so important Kagome?" he called back to her.

Kagome laid her head against his back "there is someone within the palace, betraying my father. If I don't warn him… more lives could be lost." Inuyasha nodded and they finally screeched to a stop inside the throne room, Enahi was still there, conversing with Sango and Miroku.

Enahi looked up "Kagome? What's wrong?" he saw the panicked look on her face and strode up to her.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and frowned "there is someone within your household betraying you Father."

Enahi looked taken aback, as did the rest of the occupants of the room.

Seeing how serious his daughter was, he turned to Eriani and Amarinthe "both of you search the castle at once! Report anything or anyone you deem suspicious." The two women nodded and ran out of the throne room.

Kagome looked around at her friends and sighed "I guess I could explain a bit…"

She went on to explain what her dream had consisted of; she had remembered most of it.

"The man had long black hair and grey eyes too….he acted like he knew me."

Enahi frowned "interesting…"

Kagome sighed again and walked back towards the gardens "I'm going to go think for a little while….If you need me…just send Inuyasha, he'll know where to find me." And with that she left, walking back to her willow trees.

Inuyasha scowled "What is she doing running off right now? It's not safe right now!"

And he was right, not five minutes had passed when they heard a scream from the direction of the gardens,

Inuyasha growled "Kagome!" he bolted out the door, looking for the girl. He was followed by Sango and Miroku, Enahi was told to stay there with Shippo, Kirara had transformed and was ordered to stay and protect the Lord and Shippo.

Kagome had just made it to the grove of Willows when a blond haired man appeared before her, sword in hand. "Well well…I see the little princess has returned home." The man smirked "Your stay will have to be cut short I'm afraid." He lunged at her and she barely dodged it, she knew she needed help, fast, so she did the only thing she really knew how.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she ran away from the man

He heard his name, he ran faster than he ever knew he could, he had to get to her "KAGOME!"

He leaped, catching Kagome's attacker off guard, he slashed at him with his claws "get away from her!"

Kagome shrieked as the man dodged Inuyasha and Grabbed her around the waist, the evil man turned quickly "Touch me mutt and she dies!" he held his blade to her throat for emphases.

Kagome swallowed hard, how did she always end up in these kinds of messes?

Inuyasha growled defiantly "Don't you dare hurt her."

Sango had her hiraikotsu ready and Miroku glared at the man as well.

Kagome looked at her friends, if they tried anything…he would kill her and if they did nothing…well he would kill her anyways. Kagome grimaced, so then…she had to do something to save herself!

Kagome's hands went instinctively to his arm that held the weapon "release me NOW!" she felt her fingers grow hot and noticed a red glow emitting from her hands, she sent the glow forcefully into the mans arm.

He screamed in pain, dropping his weapon.

She moved her hands to the arm that held her "I said let GO damn it!" she did the same thing to that arm too.

He threw her away from him, howling in pain "You burned me you bitch! I'll kill you!"

Kagome had landed on her backside and was still facing the man.

Inuyasha was about to lunge forward to protect her but Kagome threw her hands towards the man first "You're not killing anyone!" she let out a huge blast of red energy, turning the man to ashes.

She panted, standing up, her legs buckling beneath her. But no worries, Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her waist "Good job Kagome." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her thanks and then abruptly passed out in his arms.

A/N Muahahahaha! I am evil yes? I think this one might be a little shorter but oh well; there shall be more fluff in the next chapter promise! but for now I shall ask you all to R&R!

Lovely InuYasha's Angel - See? I typed! hope ya liked it, I'll update as soon as I can

stargirl567 – Oh thank you! And I promise to update soon

M- First, why did you post twice? And second, if they declared their feelings for one another now then there wouldn't be a very good plot! Duh! Hehe well I'm glad you liked it anyways

Babyyangel – there was a little fluff but there will be a whole LOT more in the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

A/N if you want to see a picture of Kagome's dress, go check out my profile

Chapter 7: Feelings

Kagome had woke up in her large blue room, with a certain dog hanyou sitting in a chair beside her. She sat up, and her movement startled him slightly "Kagome! You're awake!" he smirked at her "you got that guy good ya know?"

Kagome looked down at her hands "I have no idea how I did that…"

Inuyasha watched her, was she…scared? He grasped one of her hands "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him "I-I killed someone Inuyasha….With my own hands…."

He was stunned, she looked so guilty, even though the man had tried to kill her; she still felt remorse and sorrow for ending his life.

Her head hung low, her raven locks falling softly around her face; she put her head in her hands and began sobbing.

Inuyasha got on the bed and held her tightly "Kagome, it was self defense! He was going to kill you! He was going to kill many others!" he turned her to him forcefully, forcing her to look him the eyes "Kagome, you shouldn't feel regret for a man like that. He did not deserve too live."

Kagome, looked angrily at him "Are you saying I shouldn't feel bad about taking someone's life? I'm not like you Inuyasha! I can't just kill thing's!" she looked away from his molten eyes; they were delving deeply into her soul, it was like he could see right through her.

Inuyasha growled and forced her to look at him again, holding her shoulders roughly "The only reason I kill is so I can protect **you** Kagome!" he pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest "you stupid girl. I've already told you these things yet you continue this…" he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, she smelled like wildflowers.

Kagome listened to his heart beat, she felt so guilty still about killing that man…but Inuyasha was right, she shouldn't feel like this, he would have hurt innocent people.

She muttered into his warm chest "I am not stupid."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly; Kagome could feel it rumble through his chest.

He released the girl in his arms and looked down at her "You should really learn how to use your powers properly…then maybe…" he looked away from her, towards her window, she looked as well. There were small song birds sitting there, singing.

He smiled slightly and finished his thought "Maybe you can learn how to just stun your opponents…" he looked back at her "then you won't feel guilty anymore."

Kagome blushed; he was watching her with those amber eyes, most of the time they were clouded over; hiding his true emotions. But right now, at this moment, they were as clear as glass, she could see that he was scared for her, he felt bad that she felt guilty. She smiled up at him.

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She laughed and hugged him "Your so strange Inuyasha…" she smiled, listening to his heart beat once more _That's why I love you Inuyasha…_

_Outside Kagome's room_

Miroku and Sango were eavesdropping on the two in the room. Shippo was outside playing with Kirara and some of the other children in the castle.

Sango smiled when she heard them talking.

She looked at Miroku and whispered "they sound so sweet when they are together…are you sure that you saw what you saw the other day?"

Miroku nodded "Yes, Inuyasha was about to-"

And just then the door swung open

"I was about to what monk?" Inuyasha stood, towering over the two eavesdroppers.

Sango yelped out of surprise while Miroku smiled up at Inuyasha sheepishly.

"Weren't you about to kiss lady Kagome the other day in the hut?"

Inuayasha blushed and looked away "I was not about to do anything like that you lecher."

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha and was blushing as well "yeah you were just seeing things Miroku."

Kagome got around Inuyasha and ran down the hall "I'm going to the garden! I just need some thinking time." She called back as she ran down the flight of steps and down to the garden.

Inuyasha growled at Sango and Miroku then left as well, closing Kagome's door behind him.

Sango and Miroku sighed with relief, thank the gods that Inuyasha was in a good mood right now or would have clobbered them.

_Outside_

Kagome had once again hidden beneath her willow tree. She stared up into the foliage draping around her, the sunlight barely got through the thick branches of the tree.

She sighed and smiled, it was so peaceful right here. She laid down on the lush green grass, her soft blue gown pulling around her body. She smiled and closed her eyes "I think I'll take a little nap." She mumbled to herself, she closed her eyes and went to sleep beneath the protective branches of the weeping willow.

_Inside_

Inuyasha wandered around the castle aimlessly, not wanting to bother Kagome and not knowing what else to do with his time.

"Hey dog-boy!"

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Eriani walking towards him "How is Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha feh'd at her "She's fine, she out in the garden right now," he would never admit it but Eriani really got to him sometimes. She was always getting under his skin and it bothered him.

Eriani walked passed him "Ahh…so then why are you not with her keeping her company?" she looked at the hanyou; his eyes were clouded over with mixed emotions.

Inuyasha mumbled something about not wanting to bother her.

Eriani smiled and patted him on the shoulder "If you want to be with her then **go** to her Inuyasha. Listen to your heart, stop letting your head get in the way."

Inuyasha looked up at her and blinked twice "Who ever said I wanted to be with her?" he stated, blushing furiously.

Eriani laughed "It's written all over your face Pup." She smirked when she saw his aura flare around him in anger.

He growled at her "I am not a pup damn you!"

She smirked at him "As far as I'm concerned, you're a pup till you take a mate." And with that she walked away from the once fuming Hanyou.

His face was crimson "M-Mate?" he looked at his clawed hands "I don't need a stupid woman!" he called after her and stalked out of the hall, and walked quickly to his room.

Miroku was talking with one of the maids near Inuyasha's room when he saw the hanyou walk into his room and slam the door behind him.

Miroku looked confused "Woah...what the hell is wrong with him?"

_Back outside with Kagome_

Kagome woke up, slightly startled "Angry?" she got out of her hiding spot and looked up at one of the windows of the palace "No…Upset, wait...what is this feeling….this is not mine…" Kagome placed a hand over her heart and was shocked "Inuyasha? Why am I feeling this from him?"

She thought about it for a moment and remembered what the man had said in her dream

"…_**always listen to your heart…it will never lead you astray."**_

She looked back up at the window "listen to my heart…Inuyasha…" she pushed all other thoughts from her mind and went into the castle, heading towards Inuyasha's room.

She ran most of the way there, then slowed and walked up to his door, knocking lightly "Inuayasha?"

She heard the muffled "hold on" and the Inuyasha walked up to the door and opened it, he was thoroughly surprised upon finding the young miko he had just been thinking about suddenly show up at his door "Kagome? I thought you were in the garden?"

She smiled at him "I was, but then…I…" he looked down and touched her chest for a moment, then dropped her hand, looking back up at him "I wanted to come see you."

Inuyasha blinked "You wanted to come see me? Why?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…"

Inuayasha was about to speak when he saw Miroku poke his head around the corner. "Lets talk about this inside Kagome." He ushered the girl into his chambers and shot a glare at the lecherous monk as he stalked back inside his room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha; she noticed he had changed his clothes. His pants were baggy and black and he was wearing a dark red tunic with gold trim. His hair had been let loose and he wore no shoes.

He looked down at her; his amber eyes were hard and clouded over.

Kagome frowned "Are you upset about something Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and scoffed "What do I have to be upset about?"

Kagome sighed "Oh…well I just thought…" she looked down "I felt you, when I was in the garden, by the willow trees…. You were upset." She went and sat on his bed, sighing again "So I got worried and came up to see you."

Inuyasha's jaw had dropped "you felt me?"

Kagome merely nodded "I don't know how…I just did"

Inuyasha walked over to his large window and watched Shippo and some children play below. She had felt his mood change, he ran his hand along the cold glass of the window, _but I thought only-_ Inuyasha's eyes widened, no way, it couldn't be what he was thinking could it? He looked at the girl sitting on his bed, her raven locks flowed freely down her back and shoulders, the candles in his room gave her hair a soft sheen. She was looking at her hands, her eyes were a little misty and he had the urge to hold her in his arms and make her feel happy.

He shook his head and turned back to the window _could Eriani have been right? Could Kagome possibly be…_ he whispered under his breath "My mate?" Inuyasha shook hi head, trying to clear the silly notion from his mind.

Kagome looked up and watched him at the window _I wonder what he is thinking about?_ She stood up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Inuyasha?"

He turned to her, and took her roughly into his arms "Kagome…"

Kagome blushed "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she couldn't tell why he was doing this right now, he was hardly ever affectionate towards her and when he was he always ruined it by being a jerk.

Inuyasha shook his head "There's nothing wrong Kagome, I just had to think about something…"

Kagome looked up at him "What were you think about?"

He looked down at her; his eyes were burning into her chocolate ones. She could feel their aura's flicking at each other. "Kagome, I-"

A guard burst into the room, sending Kagome and Inuyasha away from each other quickly "Ummm Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, Lord Enahi requests your presence in the great hall." He ignored the fact that he had just seen his lord's daughter in the arms of a half-blood.

They both nodded and followed the guard out of the room and down to the great hall.

_The great Hall, just before Inuyasha and Kagome's arrival_

Lord Enahi watched his companion fiddle with his dagger on his belt.

The guest looked at Enahi and scowled "Where are Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome?"

Enahi sighed "be patient, they are on their way right now."

The man frowned, he had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and had cobalt blue eyes. He watched the Lord of the castle for a moment and sighed "I better not hear that the rumors about Lord Inuyasha are true and that he is in love with your daughter." The man scoffed and glared at Enahi.

Enahi smirked at him "I don't care if it's true or not Sakashi, If they love each other that's all I care about."

The other man growled "We shall see what Lady Kuriko has to say about that."

Enahi growled back "Watch your tongue in my home Sakashi or I shall remove it for you."

Sakashi was about to draw his dagger but stopped as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood together, a little too close for Sakashi's liking.

Enahi glared at the irritating man and walked up to the two "I would like you both to meet Sakashi, he is one of Inuyasha's cousin's." he introduced them both to Sakashi, who reluctantly greeted Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, both knowing that this meeting was **not** going to go well.

_A/N HAHAHA! A slight cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHA! Here are the comments that I always promise after every chapter! Thank you all SO much for reading and keep reviewing, It keeps me wanting to do the chapters As long as I know you like 'em I'll keep writing 'em_

**Otaku Mom**-thank you so much! And its not really me who is obsessed with the Inu X Kag fluff, some people kept asking for some more in the story is all not that I'm going to do an all fluff, I think I would make myself sick

**Stantonluver**-thanks!

**ChineseKagome**-thanks!

**MoonKitii**- thank you! Luckily I like writing so hopefully you all won't have to wait for more than a few days in between chapters

**Sleepinghanyou**- yes I don't like weak female characters muahaha and as far as I'm concerned say ass all you want

**Babyyangel**- thanks! And Inuyasha will always be there for Kagome mmm hunky puppy muffin…yummmy…I need to do a bath scene later on

**Angicakesisinuyashasluvr** – Aww thank you all of you make me feel so warm and tingly


	8. Chapter 8: Overcoming Prejudice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monster's so there :p

All _Italics _are personal thoughts of the characters.

**If you wish to see some fanart I have done from the story, go to my profile and click on the deviant art links I'll have labeled and stuff so you know what scene they are from.**

Chapter 8: Overcoming Prejudice

Sakashi glared at Kagome, then turned his attention to His cousin "Inuyasha…I haven't seen you since you were a pup. How have you been dear cousin?" his voice dripped with sarcasm at his question.

Inuyasha's eyes grew hard "Fine." He bit out. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Inu-"

Sakashi growled "Do not talk to him so formally half-blood."

Kagome jumped "H-half-blood?" she growled back at him "How dare you!"

Inuyasha growled as well "Watch your tongue 'dear cousin' or I'll have to remove it for you."

Sakashi laughed "I'd like to see you try." He drew his dagger, pointing it at His cousin. Why did he have to be the next in line? Why the stupid Mutt? He was his Mother's should be the next in line not him.

Inuyasha growled; his aura flared up around him, causing his hair to move about him.

Kagome grasped InuYasha's arm "Leave him alone Inuyasha, he's not worth it." She glared at Sakashi.

That was it! That stupid girl was NOT going to talk about HIM that way! "Insolent girl!" he threw his dagger at Kagome, but a white blur knocked her aside and out of harm's way.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha pinning Sakashi to the far wall.

She gasped; _I have never seen him move so fast!_

Enahi ran to his daughter and helped her up "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, still watching Inuyasha intently.

Inuyasha was bearing his fangs at Sakashi "I'll rip your throat out if you **ever** try to hurt my woman again." He seethed dangerously in Sakashi's ear. _I just admitted it didn't I? Well shit…damn emotions._

Sakashi was shaking; he had no idea that Inuyasha Taisho had been so powerful. He snapped back "Mother will never allow you to take such **filth** as a mate!" he shouted into Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Inuyasha cringed, and then growled "ALLOW THIS ASSHOLE!" He drew his hand back, bringing his fist down into his so called cousin's face, knocking him out cold.

Inuyasha let Sakashi fall to the floor in a pile.

He spit on him and walked to Kagome.

Kagome was in complete amazement and shock _did Sakashi say what I thought he said?_

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's shoulder "Are you alright Kagome? I didn't shove you too hard did I?" he searched her chocolate depths with his molten amber ones.

Kagome shook her head "No, I'm alright Inuyasha…thank you for defending me." She looked down, blushing.

Enahi looked at the Hanyou "Did I hear Sakashi right? Did he say his mother wouldn't **allow** you to take whichever mate you chose?" he glanced at Kagome for a moment then back to the Hanyou, who had turned his attention to Lord Enahi.

Inuyasha scoffed "Like they could actually stop me from taking my own choice of mate. I'd like to see them try and stop me." He look over at Sakashi's limp body and growled "that arrogant little bastard, I don't remember him, but I do remember not liking him."

Enahi sighed "That is Sakashi Kurusamu, Son of The ruling Queen Kuriko." He glanced over at the unconscious youth. "He would be heir but his mother isn't the true queen." He looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the wall "Who is the rightful heir then?" he watched Enahi play with his sword hilt "Well….Your mother was the Queen's daughter but before she could take the throne she had to go on a quest of sorts and ended up not coming back, so after the Queen died, her second daughter, Kuriko, took Izaiyo's place."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment and the slapped his hand on his forehead "Wait. Does that mean what I think it means?" he looked at Enahi, hoping he was just dreaming.

Enahi smiled sheepishly "That would make you, Inuyasha, Heir to the throne of Luciania."

Inuyasha growled "Damn it…why does it keep adding up?" he mumbled to himself.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up straight "Enahi, why is it that you came to find me? And I want a damn straight answer! None of this beating around the bush bullshit." He watched Kagome come towards him, then stop and turn to look at her father.

Enahi sighed "Well you definitely deserve a straight answer. So I shall give you what you wish." He walked over to a chair against the far wall, and sat down.

He cleared his throat and began "Luciania and Sylvicia were at one time a whole country but hatred and a war split them into two. Your Mother and My brother were supposed to get married and stop the fighting."

Inuyasha paced a little "So My mother was supposed to marry someone else?"

Enahi nodded and continued on "But…"he looked down for a moment "My brother was murdered before the marriage, your Mother was sent on a 'quest' to another world so as to keep her safe. They weren't expecting her to not come back."

He sighed and continued again "When it was learned that Izaiyo had had a son, we were overjoyed and set into motion to bring you here…to finish the truce."

Enahi stood up and walked over to Kagome "You were brought here to also finish the truce Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment then they both shouted "YOU WHAT?"

Miroku and Sango stood on the stair case that led down to the great hall "Well that can't be good…" Miroku stated under his breath.

Sango smiled "Could be interesting though."

Kagome glared at her father "So wait, you brought me here to marry Inuyasha?"

Enahi shook his head "NO! That's not why! We made it to look that way…but in reality you're both here to over throw Kuriko." He said in a whisper so that only the hanyou could hear him.

Kagome smirked, she could read lips "Oh really? You're awfully sneaky Father."

Unbeknownst to the others Sakashi had just awoken. He caught the half-blood girl standing in very close proximity to Inuyasha. Sakashi growled silently and stood slowly, pulling out a small throwing knife "Die Kagome Higurashi." He muttered as he threw the knife at the unsuspecting girl.

Kagome saw the bright glint of metal and turned quickly, unconsciously throwing her arms up and throwing a shield around herself, blocking the knife.

Sakashi took the chance for her to be preoccupied and attacked her head on.

Kagome yelped and jumped away from the crazy boy.

Inuyasha growled and went after Sakashi "Get away from her you bastard!"

Sakashi swiped at Kagome, who ducked and kicked out at him, she hit him in the stomach.

Kagome grinned; sparring with Sango had been a very good call on her part.

She lunged up and struck him in the face with her fist "I'm not defenseless you moron!" She did a roundhouse to his chest and got her leg caught by Sakashi

"Stupid half-blood, I'll kill you!" he pulled out another knife, shoving it into her calf.

She screamed in pain, she suddenly felt Inuyasha's anger flare.

Sakashi pulled Kagome into his arms and whispered deathly sweet into her ear "I'll make sure that Inuyasha is the last thing you see Half-blood."

Inuyasha stood directly behind Sakashi "What did I tell you before Sakashi? I warned you…but you didn't listen…"

Sakashi's heart was beating in his ears, he had no idea that Inuyasha had been directly behind him.

Inuyasha's hair flew around him, the tips turning black and his irises glowed bright yellow, Sakashi turned to see the pissed off Hanyou. "Y-you can't hurt me!"

Inuyasha grinned darkly "I warned you not to hurt my woman." He back handed Sakashi just as he pulled Kagome from his grasp, hauling her into his arms.

Kagome's mind was so clouded over with pain at the moment that she wasn't shocked at his claim to her.

Sakashi fell to the floor, he looked up "Damn you hanyou…I'm telling Kuriko about this!" and with that he disappeared in puff of mist.

Enahi ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome "Are you two alright?" He looked at Kagome's Leg "Wow. He got you pretty good didn't he?" he looked up at Inuyasha, who had gone back to his normal state.

Miroku and Sango sat there stunned, what had Inuyasha just done? How did he do that?

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and took her up the flight of stairs "Sango! Come help me dress Kagome's wound!" he called back down to the still stunned slayer.

Sango ran after Inuyasha and looked at the girl in his arms "Kagome, I'm so glad you asked me to teach you…"

Kagome smiled weakly "yeah Sango, me too."

Inuyasha smiled a bit "Good reflexes there wench."

Kagome laughed dryly "Oh if only you weren't holding me, I would so S-I-T you right now."

Inuyasha smirked "Lucky me then."

Sango giggled "Inuyasha, you were amazing down there, how did you do that?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I have to frickin' clue, I just got very angry when Kagome got hurt…"

Sango nodded "I see, so it was like your Demon self?"

Inuyasha looked at the slayer "Nah, nothing like that, I knew what I was doing. I didn't have the urge to rip Sakashi apart" he grinned internally _that's not true, I wanted to tear him to ribbons "_….Just a very strong Urge to get Kagome away from him."

Kagome blushed "Why…why did you call me your woman?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were asking a stupid question "Because you are Kagome." He said bluntly

Sango and Kagome stared at each other wide eyed

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "When did this happen?"

Inuyasha grumbled "Why are you playing 20 questions with me Kagome?"

Kagome growled at him "I am NOT playing 20 questions with you!"

Sango tried not to laugh at the two.

They finally arrived at Kagome's room, Inuyasha kicked the door open and took Kagome to the large bathing room, and he sat her on the corner of the tub. "Take off your dress Kagome."

Kagome blushed and shouted at him "WHAT? I have nothing else to wear stupid!"

Inuyasha growled and took his tunic off "Put that on!" he turned around "I won't look, promise, just hurry up."

Sango rushed into the bathing room and helped Kagome change into the large red Tunic.

"Ok you can turn now Inuyasha" Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha turned around and tried not to blush; the Tunic was like a short dress on her and showed off her legs nicely.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome reluctantly and ordered Sango to turn on the bath water.

Sango did as she told and it took her about 5 minutes to figure out how to make it work but she eventually figured it out with a little help from Kagome.

They were much like the bathrooms in Kagome's time.

The bath water filled at the bottom and Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, letting the water reach her ankles then shut it off.

He lifted a cloth a now wet cloth to her leg and began washing the wound.

Sango went to out to find some bandages, leaving the Hanyou and the Young Miko alone.

Kagome watched Inuyasha clean her wound and finally spoke up, the silence was killing her "So…when did I become your woman Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her "from the moment I realized that I-"he paused, blushing and going back to his work "that I wanted you as my mate…" he mumbled the last bit.

Kagome's heart caught in her throat, _his mate…he wanted me to be his…_

Inuyasha looked up, moving closer to her "You will be my mate won't you?" he looked at her hopefully. She nodded smiling at him.

He sighed with relief

Kagome watched him for a moment as he went back to cleaning her wound "what exactly is a mate Inuyasha?" she asked, hoping she hadn't offended him.

Inuyasha grinned a little, stopping again and looking up at her. "It's someone who is completely in tune with another's emotion's and thoughts."

Kagome nodded "Like a soul mate right?"

Inuyasha didn't know what that was but he nodded "If that's what you think it's like Kagome."

Kagome nodded and felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist "Inuyasha…" she looked up at him and her heart caught in her throat again. He looked truly happy. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she chuckled a little _I make him happy…after all this time and I'm the one that makes him happy._

Inuyasha looked at her worriedly "why are you crying Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and wiped the tears away "they are happy tears Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was confused "You cry when you're happy?" he caught a few stray tears with his thumb.

Kagome nodded "Sometimes, when people are so overwhelmed with happiness that it makes them cry out of sheer joy." She explained to the perplexed hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded "oh ok, so you are happy now?"

Kagome nodded "yes I am happy now."

Inuyasha grinned "Good." He leaned forward and whispered against her lips, his breath made her heart beat faster.

"You always make me happy Kagome."

He leaned forward and caught her lips in his; she tasted better than she smelled. Like sweet berries, the taste of her mixed with her smell was intoxicating.

She sighed against his lips, relaxing in his arms, so this is what Love tastes like. She thought to herself as she allowed herself to be lost in him.

He pulled away from her and smiled down at her "I-I" he blushed "I love you Kagome." He looked away from her for a moment. He heard a small whisper and snapped his gaze back to hers

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said with more happy tears in her eyes.

_Outside the door_

Miroku, Sango and Shippo high fived each other; smiling. Kirara mewed quietly.

After all that time and all it took was a little shove into another world to get them to admit their feelings to each other.

Miroku watched Sango, now it would be his turn soon….

A/N Yeah! They did it finally! But..now that they are together…will it cause more problems? I dunno…better keep reading to find out! Or maybe you you should just keep reading so you can see Sakashi get his ass whooped again and by a girl no less….muahahaha R&R! Ja ne!

**Angicakesisinuyashasluvr**- Aww thank you!

**Sleepinghanyou** – You like saying ass as much as Inuyasha says 'damn it!' hehe lol you didn't have to wait long now did ya? Hehe enjoy

**Suellen**- yup got the point and here's the update enjoy!

**MoonKitii- **Wish granted! Keep reading and thank you

**Babyyange**l – yes…yes they are…..and yes….yes he is….drool Mmmm….Inuyasha…..bishi goodness with puppy ears. MUAHAHAHAHA! We shall steal him and keep him as our own! Yes!hides from rumiko takahashi I was just kidding swear!


	9. Chapter 9: Training, delayed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Claimer: I DO own all characters that I add in and my monsters so there :P

I apologize for the last chapter going so fast, its part of the plot so yeah. They had to be together in order for the story to progress properly. I hope you liked the fight scene though, I worked hard on it

Chapter 9: Training….delayed?

The next morning was bright and sunny in the lands that Lord Enahi ruled.

Birds sang and children played.

It was spring here where back in the feudal area was the end of summer.

So Kagome and Inuyasha, who had slept in Kagome's room that night (no they didn't do anything you perv's!) decided to go and hang out together in the garden.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting underneath her now favorite willow tree talking.

Not that Inuyasha was talking all that much.

Kagome had been plucking blades of grass and willow branches and weaving them together. "Inuyasha…about Sakashi…"

He looked at the girl, she had asked to wear his clothes, she said she had felt like wearing pants and they didn't have any for her in her wardrobe. So she was wearing a tight pair of black pants and the smallest tunic Inuyasha could find in his closet, it had fit her perfectly, it was Hunter green with gold trim and a dragon embroidered on the chest.

"What about Sakashi?" that name made his blood boil, he had hurt Kagome.

He watched her fiddle with a few more blades of grass.

"Why did he hate me so?" she asked innocently, her voiced seem laced with hurt.

Inuyasha sighed and thought about it "Well...he didn't seem to mind that I was half demon…so…maybe because you are half human?"

Kagome sighed "It's just that…I'm not just some ordinary human though Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, you're a priestess. That's make s you stronger than most humans."

Kagome nodded and handed Inuyasha a crown made of grass and weeping willow twigs.

He took the crown and put it on his head "there, how do I look?" he grinned at her.

He wanted to make her forget about yesterday, even though her leg probably still bothered her. He just wanted to make her laugh.

Kagome laughed "Like the king of the forest Inuyasha."

Inuyasha puffed out his chest, causing more laughter from the priestess. He had done what he was trying to accomplish and that him happy.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! You are needed in the throne room!" a voice called out to them both.

Inuyasha growled annoyed by the interruption "Damn it..."

Kagome sighed and patted him on the head "we'll have more time to make you crowns o might king of the forest." She giggled and he smiled a little at her.

Inuyasha and Kagome exited their hiding spot and saw Amarinthe smiling at them "there you two are! We have been looking everywhere for you." The girl gestured for them to follow her "Lord Enahi requested your presence. He said he wanted to talk to you about something important."

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him and then looked ahead.

Inuyasha watched the raven haired girl and sighed inwardly, he had a bad feeling things were going to get a lot harder now that he and Kagome were together.

Inuyasha sighed, it couldn't truly be official until they had a soul bonding ceremony…or until they actually… He blushed deeply; he pushed the thoughts from his mind for the time being.

Kagome and Amarinthe were chatting on the way to the throne room.

Amarinthe smiled at the girl "I heard what Inuyasha did to that Sakashi kid." She looked back at the hanyou who walked a few paces behind Kagome.

Inuyasha 'feh'd' and ignored her comment.

Amarinthe laughed "I see I hit a slight soft spot Inuyasha, forgive me." She was still smiling at the Hanyou, he nodded slightly as an acceptance of her apology and left it at that.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha then back to Amarinthe "He did the strangest thing when Sakashi drew my blood…" Amarinthe's full attention was on Kagome now, as was Inuyasha's, He had done something strange? He had remembered a burning feeling in his body and a strong need to protect Kagome...

Kagome sighed "It was very strange, it was like Inuyasha turning into full demon…but it was different. The tips of his hair turned black and his eyes just got brighter. Also…"she brought Inuyasha up beside her and pointed at his right eye "A tattoo over his right eye appeared."

Amarinthe nodded "Hmm…it seam's his mothers blood decide to surface when his instinct to protect you kicked in."

Inuayasha was slightly confused "Well isn't that like my Demon form?"

Amarinthe shook her head "No not at Inuyasha. Actually your demon blood only surfaces when **your** life is in peril." She watched the two for a moment, then looked forward and stopped in front of the castle doors. The other two followed suit.

She looked at them again "See Inuyasha's Lucetanian blood surfaced when **you** were in danger Kagome. It was his need to protect you that caused it to surface."

Kagome nodded "I see…"

Amarinthe "Your powers will surface as well Kagome, though your Lucetanian blood will more than likely be stronger than Inuyasha's." she stated to the young couple.

Now Inuyasha was confused again "Why would hers be stronger than mine? We are both half-blood."

Amarinthe smiled "Well you see-" she was cut off by a loud shout and a even louder sound of skin against skin contact. A loud yelp ensued afterwards.

Kagome sighed "It seems that Miroku can't seem to learn his lesson."

Inuyasha shrugged "hey, it's not our fault the lecher is a moron. Maybe he likes pain."

Kagome watched the hanyou "Are you saying Miroku is a mas-" She was cut off by Miroku screaming at them "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" he ran over to them and covered Kagome's mouth "There is no way in the seven hells that I find pain pleasurable."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku, and took a step forward "Remove your hand or I'll brake it monk." He cracked his knuckles

Miroku gulped and stepped away from Kagome, smiling sheepishly.

Eriani walked up to the four of them and smiled "Lord Enahi is waiting."

Inuyasha glared at her "We know that wench."

Eriani growled back at the Hanyou "Don't snap at me mutt! If you're mad at the stupid monk then snap at him!" she turned and stalked away from them.

Inuyasha turned on poor Miroku "You see what you did monk?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly "now Inuyasha…Don't be hasty."

Inuyasha growled at him again but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He paused and looked at the young raven haired girl who had stopped him "Inuyasha…." She let go of his shoulder and he gulped "no-Kagome don't-"

"Sit" she said calmly as the beads around his neck glowed and sent him plummeting into the hard stone.

**WHAM**

Inuyasha grumbled from his hole as the rest of them walked inside "damn woman…always doing that to me…I'll get her…I swear it…"

He was finally able to pull himself out his hole and follow his soon to be mate, creating a plan of revenge in his mind.

Kagome and the others stood before Enahi.

Inuayasha joined them and Enahi smiled "I see you finally decided to join us."

Inuyasha grumbled "I would have been here with them but I had a slight _delay_." He glared at Kagome who glared back at him

Enahi cleared his throat "Well I called you all in here today…because I wanted to begin Inuyasha and Kagome's training." He looked at Sango and Miroku "I shall get to why the two of you are here in a moment." The monk and the exterminator looked at each other then nodded their understanding to Enahi.

Enahi turned his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome "Alright you two, I'd like to introduce some of your new mentors to you." Two people walked out of one of the various doors in the large room.

Enahi looked at them "Where is Reisuke?"

A woman with blonde hair shrugged "He was behind us Lord, we don't know where he got to." She looked at her male companion and he sighed exasperatedly.

He looked at Lord Enahi "I swear that man still believes he's a 17 year old sometimes."

Enahi was about to speak when a black haired man walked in "I can act 17 if I wish it, and who are you to tell me other wise, Rayn? I've heard you act like a big baby around your wife."

The man who had spoken before growled "You made that up! Your such a-" the blonde woman threw her hand over Rayn's mouth "Now now boys...we have work to do lets save the fighting for later."

The one called Reisuke looked at the small group and smiled when He saw Kagome "Oh, so you're Kagome, glad we finally get to meet in person."

Kagome was shocked, what did he mean in person? She looked at him closely, long black hair, lean build, and grey eyes…

She nearly fainted she screamed "YOU?" pointing at him.

Inuyasha was shocked and in pain, her loud shout had him holding his ears against his head, he whined softly.

Kagome noticed what she did and turned to the hurting hanyou "Oh geeze! Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" she turned back to the man "you're the one from my dreams…"

All of them stared from Kagome to Reisuke.

He nodded "yes and If I hadn't you would be dead Lady Kagome." He walked to Lord Enahi and stood beside him "I still say she got that stupid streak from you." He grinned up at the man beside him; Enahi was only a few inches taller.

Enahi slapped his hand to his forehead "If you weren't the best magic teacher in the kingdom I would not have called you."

Reisuke smiled and clapped the man on the back "Oh I was due for a visit anyways father."

Kagome nearly fainted "y-you're my BROTHER?"

And again Inuyasha was whining in pain "Kagomeeeee…" he whined at her and she repeated that she was sorry again to him, then turned her attention back to the man.

Reisuke's eyes widened "Oh did I not mention that before?" he asked innocently, trying to give his most charming smile to the girl.

Kagome growled, Inuyasha looked at her and almost smiled, I think I am really rubbing off on her.

Enahi stopped Kagome before she could say anything "yes, he is your half brother. I sent for him a few days ago, he lives in the province near the border between Sylvicia and Luciania."

Kagome decide to let her newly found half brother alone, until after her training, then she was going to ring his neck, she glared at Reisuke as she thought this and he saw the malicious grin on his sister's face.

He swallowed, a lump growing in his throat _I think I am in trouble now…_

Enahi sighed; he would deal with his children later.

The blonde woman and the man called Rayn walked up to the small group.

The woman spoke first "my name is Moyra, this is Rayn and that-" she pointed at the black haired man, who was watching Kagome rather fearfully" Is the greatest Mage in Sylvicia." She said it rather disappointedly.

Miroku looked at the lovely woman and smiled "That's kind of hard to believe, seeing as he was late AND is scared of Kagome."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's smoldering gaze rest on the monk

Inuyasha held back a laugh _I get scared of her when she's like that too._

Kagome glanced back at the Hanyou and glared at him "Sit boy."

He slammed into the marble tile.

He lifted his face from the tile "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome sighed and ignored, she was waiting for him to start ranting at her like he normally did but nothing happened.

Kagome turned to look at the hanyou who was now on his feet, he was…grinning?

Kagome felt a small twinge of fear "Why are you grinning like that?"

Every one looked to Inuyasha and replied "You do that one more time Kagome….you will seriously regret it."

She glared defiantly at him "Oh really?

He just grinned at her, showing his fangs.

Kagome took a step back "you wouldn't dare."

Inuyasha shrugged "that all depends on if you want to take it there." He turned away from her and looked at their new mentors "So when do we start training?"

Rayn looked at Inuyasha and grinned "why wait?" he lunged at Inuyasha, charging him with his sword.

Inuyasha barely had to time to draw his sword before Rayn was on him.

_Damn he's fast!_ Inuyasha thought as he dodged the mans blade.

They danced around for a minute dodging and blocking. Rayne moved with grace but Inuyasha was lighter on his feet.

Rayn stopped attacking Inuyasha and smiled "your not bad." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Inuyasha hadn't even broken a sweat. "Yeah you're not bad yourself."

The group had watched the two spar and Moyra stepped forward "Are we done playing now boys?"

The two looked at her and Rayn grinned "Geez Moyra, maybe you should have fun sometimes, might be good for you." He smirked at the woman and she just brushed it off "We have no time for fun Rayn and you know that."

The man sighed "Yeah, you're right." He sighed sadly.

Kagome was still in shock that she had another brother, well half brother but he was family. She looked over at Reisuke and watched him for a moment.

He looked up at her and smiled.

Kagome realized she was still staring and turned away from him.

She walked over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha?"

He looked over at the girl "yeah Kagome?"

She looked a little upset about something, a little nervous too.

He watched her posture, oh she was uncomfortable.

Kagome sighed "Can…can I talk to alone for a moment?" she looked up at him hopefully, silently telling him with her eyes that she need to get out of the room for few minutes.

The hanyou nodded and grasped her hand, leading her outside the large room.

She let out a sigh of relief "thank you Inuyasha. I needed some air…"

He watched his mate closely "What's wrong?"

She looked at him "nothing's wrong! What makes you think that?" she looked away from him.

He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him "For one your not keeping eye contact with me, and two…you are a horrible liar."

Her cobalt eyes widened "I am not!" well actually she knew she was a bad liar but she wasn't going to admit it.

Inuyasha laughed a little "Having a half brother scare you a little Kagome?"

Her eyes widened further "Ho-how did you know that?"

He released her chin and patted her hair "You're too easy to read Kagome, you looked very uncomfortable after you found out about him."

Kagome sighed "I was more uncomfortable about the fact that this guy, my brother, is powerful. Very powerful."

Inuyasha watched the little miko "Why does that bother you so much?"

She shook her head "I don't know. I mean…" she looked at her hands "What if I'm like that too? What will I do with that kind of Power Inuyasha?"

The hanyou would have answered her but someone else decided to answer her question

"You learn how to control it, there's not much else you can do little one."

Kagome's head shot up and looked at her half brother "Reis-" he stopped her and smiled "Kagome, You call me Rei, alright?"

Kagome nodded nervously "O-Ok…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, why was she acting like that? Something must be really bothering her for her to act like this. He looked up at Reisuke and saw that the man was also confused.

The two men looked at each other and silently vowed to figure out what was up with Kagome.

The two led her back into the building; Reisuke walked over to his father and spoke to him quietly.

Enahi nodded, he then turned to the other occupants of the building "Ok, I have had a slight change of plans. Something came up and I need to leave for a few days. We shall postpone all your training till tomarrow. Reisuke will lead all of your training exercises."

The others nodded, but Miroku and Sango were still confused as to what they were supposed to be doing.

Enahi smiled at the two "You shall be informed of your duties tomorrow before practice." And with that he left the room, followed by Reisuke.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "What was that about?"

The hanyou shrugged "No clue."

Miroku sighed "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Sango nodded "I have a sinking feeling that we are going to be used as target practice…"

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"KAGOME!" A little red ball of fur launched itself into Kagome's chest.

"Oof!" She caught the little bundle in her arms and smiled "Shippo! Where have you been all day?" Shippo smiled up at her "I've been playing with my new friend Natsuki! But she had to go in now because her mama said so…" the kit sounded a little sad.

Kagome patted his head "Its ok Shippo you'll be able to play with her tomorrow ok?"

The kit brightened up immediately, he hugged Kagome "I missed you Kagome!"

Inuyasha watched the kit hug his mate and he felt an odd sense of completion. He pondered over this feeling he was having, he looked up at Kagome's smile and it hit him like a ton of bricks, Kagome was acting like a mother to Shippo.

He shook his head, no that couldn't be it.

He walked over to Kagome and the kit "Oi, squirt, when do I get my turn?"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, thinking he was going to get bopped, but he saw that although Inuyasha was glaring at him, he had a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Shippo's curiosity was piqued "What are you smiling at Inuyasha?" the kit poked Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha growled at him "I am not smiling, what makes you think that?" Inuyasha glared dangerously at him, the smile had disappeared and NOW it looked like he was going to bop him one.

Shippo yelped and leaped out of Kagome's arms.

Kagome watched the fox-kit run all the way up the stair case on the left of the room and heard a door slam shut.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha "Why do you have to be so mean to him!"

Inuyasha glared back at her "I was not being mean! He was getting on my nerves!"

Kagome growled at him "fine, be that way Inuyasha." And with that she walked away from him, following Shippo.

Inuyasha watched her retreat and frowned, without thinking twice he ran after her and caught her in the hall "Kagome!"

She turned and looked at him; she hadn't expected him to come after her so quickly.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

She blushed.

They sat there for a long time just enjoying each others company.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent, it was so intoxicating. He always felt the urge to just- he cut off that thought _Whoa…what the hell was **that**? I need to stop thinking like Miroku!_

Kagome looked up at him "Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her and smiled a little "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, he hardly ever said sorry to her. It was always, whatever wench or feh.

She snuggled into his chest "I-Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her; she had her face snuggled into his tunic "yeah?"

She shifted uneasily in his arms "W-will you...um…will you…" she looked up at him her face beet red "Willyoustaywithmetonight?" she said it so fast it came out as one whole word.

He smirked "Ok, let's try that again, but a little slower this time." Oh he had heard her; he just wanted to hear it again.

She took a deep breath and tried again "will you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded "If that's what you want Kagome."

She smiled and nodded, and they both walked into Kagome's room.

They found Shippo sleeping on her pillows.

Inuyasha tried not to smile "hmm looks like the runt beat us to it eh?" he looked down at Kagome and she smiled up at him "I guess so."

She walked over to the bed and lifted the little kit into her arms. "Inuyasha…have you noticed…" she looked up at him, he just nodded at her

"You mean have I noticed that it feels right somehow when we are with Shippo like this? Yeah…I have."

He sat down on the bed and brought Kagome and the kit into his lap "You've been a mother to Shippo for a long time now Kagome, you just never paid attention to it."

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he ran his hand over Shippo's rusty hair, she smiled at him.

He looked up at her "Shippo needs us Kagome…"

Kagome nodded "yeah…I know…but what about you Inuyasha? How do you feel about it?"

Inuyasha shrugged "It doesn't bother me, but if he is going to be my pup he better start actin' like it." He looked up at Kagome and she was smiling with tears in her eyes.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, careful not to crush Shippo in the process

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and Shippo and vowed never to let anything hurt either of them. This was his family, his small pack; he would protect them with his life.

The two of them got ready for bed.

Kagome picked Shippo back up; she had laid him down when she went to go change, and got into bed, holding the little kit.

Inuyasha was already in the bed, Kagome laid on her side, her back facing Inuyasha. Shippo curled up into Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha placed his arms protectively around his 'family'.

He leaned forward and nipped Kagome's neck "Mine." He whispered against her hair.

Kagome smiled to herself "Hai…"she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

He watched the two of them for a little while then nodded off to sleep himself.

They had to be rested for tomorrow began their training.

A/N: Wow so many reviews for the last one! Hehehe that makes me so happy! Well I hope you liked that one, I made it longer than usual because I made you guys wait so long! My muse had stepped out for a few days….damn males…. ;;; oh well

Oh and here's a little tid bit…Kagome already has three strikes….Muahahahaha.

R&R! I LOVE YOU ALL! MUAH JA!

**Slothy- **Thanks so much dude hehe I'm glad you like it

**Fluffyrachel-**Romance is fun but I love humor just as much! Thank you!

**L.N.R**. –thank you so much I didn't know if people would like that part but Im glad that all my hard work was not in vain! Thank you so much!

**Arkynox- **I have you in my clutches now! MUAHAHAHA! hehe

**whatifhispplprayed – **Thank you so much! I hope you come back and read more!Eriani has her reasons for being grumpy…but we will get to that later on

**Z-** Well I couldn't write two so I made this one extra long!Hope that satisfies you for now

**Kirara-higurashi- **yeah sorry about it going so fast, I didn't know any other way than that to get them to confess themselves it worked, what with Inuyasha's big mouth and all thanks so much!

**MoonKitii – **Yeah! And hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter either, oh and thank you for commenting on my art for the story!

**kagzluva –** Awww hehe well here is some more chappie for you dear I'll update soon again! Promise!

**Kagome of darkness-** Well thank you, I love writing it!

**Babyyangel - **bows thank you thank you! Oh Miroku and Sango will…it'll just be a whileMuahahaha…I already have my plans to take that hanyou for us….and maybe we'll take his brother too….I wouldn't mind playing with his fluffy evil grin

**Sleepinghanyou-** Ahh yes I know how that goes hehe and hopefully many more to come!

**Lovely InuYasha's Angel –** I don't mind! As long as you keep reading and tell me that you love it I shall survive….but honestly, if you hadn't had commented I would not have kept going with this so thank you for having faith in my story hug


	10. Chapter 10: Truths and Training

Chapter 10: Truths and Training

The sun was streaming through the gauzy curtains and straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Damn sun…" he groaned as he sat up.

He tried to get out of bed but felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist "eh?" he looked down and saw Kagome curled around him, snuggling into his hip.

He felt the sudden urge to poke her.

He looked at her for a moment, should I?

He looked over at his hand, and then back to Kagome's sleeping form.

Oh what the hell.

He jabbed Kagome's side with his finger, she groaned at him and he did it again.

She rolled away from him and mumbled "Inuyasha…."

He watched her and got off the bed, wandering over to the bathroom.

"Sit…"

**WHAM!**

He yelped as his face met with the plush carpet.

"Damn woman sits me in her sleep…"

"Baka."

The spell finally wore off and he leaped to his feet "what did you call me?"

Kagome sat up and growled at him "I called you an Idiot! Have a problem with it?"

He growled back at her and shouted "YEAH, I do!"

Kagome got out of bed and stalked over to him, getting in his face "Well then DO something about it!" she challenged him.

He growled at her and stalked away from her, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Hard.

Kagome was seething, how dare he poke her when she was trying to get some sleep! Stupid male! She walked back over to her bed and got back under the covers, throwing them over her head.

She heard Inuyasha walk out of the bathroom "Why the hell are you hiding Kagome?"

Kagome remained hidden underneath the many blankets on her bed "because I feel like it now leave me alone!"

The blankets were forcibly yanked from above her and there stood Inuyasha glaring down at her "Baka Onna."

She growled at him "Stupid male."

"Wench"

"Jerk"

"Bitch!"

"SIT!"

**WHAM **

Kagome sat up and watched as Inuyasha struggled to stand, she looked around and realized Shippo wasn't there.

"Where is Shippo at?"

The door opened a creak and then opened some more to show Reisuke standing there, smiling "Well…glad to see your both up…"

He watched Inuyasha stand up and throw a glare at Kagome.

She threw one right back.

Reisuke stared at the two "Seems somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Kagome got off the bed and walked to the bathroom "No, the baka doesn't know when **not** to bug somebody when they are sleeping!"

Inuyasha glared at her as she walked away "Oh yeah? Well somebody doesn't know when to LET GO SO SOMEONE ELSE CAN GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM!" he yelled at her as she slammed the bathroom door closed.

Inuyasha huffed then walked out Kagome's room and went to his own so he could change and get ready for their training today.

Shippo walked up to Reisuke.

The older man looked down at the kit "Are they always like that?" He asked the little fox.

Shippo nodded "yup, But Kagome usually sits him more."

Reisuke shook his head; he had a lot of work cut out for him this morning.

Everyone was downstairs and having breakfast in the dining hall.

Miroku already had a large lump on his head and Sango just ate her food as if nothing had happened.

Shippo snuck Kirara little bits of food under the table.

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome sitting by Reisuke and talking to her newly found brother, smiling and laughing every once in a while.

He feh'd and walked over to the table, sat down on the opposite side of Kagome and began eating.

Kagome looked up at him and glared, then went back to talking to Reisuke.

Eriani watched the two of them, then turned to Amarinthe "Were they fighting this morning Amarinthe?"

The girl nodded and looked up at her friend "Yes, how could you not hear it this morning…"

Eriani grinned a little "True, but it didn't bother me; I at least get up early."

The silver haired girl looked at her friend and gave her a toothy grin "Oh you can't blame me Eri, it is that time again…" she sipped her drink.

"So...I noticed you've been avoiding Lord Reisuke since he got here…What's with that Eriani?"

Eriani raised an eyebrow at her close friend "What makes you think that I have been avoiding the Lord's son?" she took a bite of her food.

Amarinthe looked calmly at her friend "You won't even look at him Eri, do you have a crush on him or something?" she said the last part softly.

Her friend's face flushed and she choked on her food.

Amarinthe patted her back "Calm down Eriani."

The whole table was looking at the two now.

Eriani was blushing furiously after she recovered, she placed her napkin down as calmly as possible "excuse me…" she got up and strode quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Reisuke watched the girl leave, extremely confused "What's wrong with Eriani Amarinthe?"

Amarinthe sighed and smiled at him "Girl problems."

Inuyasha looked at the silver haired girl and feh'd, he had heard what she had said to Eriani that made the girl leave.

Amarinthe looked at Inuyasha, realizing he had probably heard her, she wondered what he would do that information, and Eriani and Inuyasha never seemed to get along that well.

Reisuke was still confused and kind of peeved "What kind of problems Amarinthe?" why had Eriani left like that? She had been avoiding him since he got here.

Amarinthe was about to answer but Inuyasha spoke up

"Women...so damn Confusing." The hanyou stood, looking down at Kagome, his eyes softer when he looked at her.

He looked back at Reisuke "There are some things that you should probably find out on

Your own, anyways." He walked out of the room, back up to his room, hoping Kagome would follow him so he could apologize to her about this morning.

Kagome sighed, she knew exactly why he had left like that, he wanted to talk to her. She stood and excused herself from the table, following her mate-to-be up the stairs.

Inuyasha was there waiting in his room, leaning against the doorway to his balcony. The hanyou was looking out over the castle gardens, he smiled a bit to himself _I can see Kagome's willow tree from here…_

Kagome slowly opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there, his ears twitching in her direction.

Kagome stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, the silence was thick in the room.

Kagome was about to break the silence, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"I-I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to make you so angry with me." He sounded slightly dejected to her.

Kagome stepped towards him; he had said he was sorry! Right out said it, he had never actually **said** that he was sorry straight out like that before, and before she had a chance to sit him for saying something stupid.

Kagome smiled at him, his back was still turned to her "You've grown up so much Inuyasha…It's really amazing."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled in her direction again, but he still didn't turn around to face her.

"I have to Kagome….I have to try to at least."

He turned towards her a little, still not completely facing her "I have to be able to protect my mate…" he turned completely around, there was a single red rose in his hand, he strode over to her, which was only a couple of steps really, and held the rose out for her "…Don't I?"

Kagome was blushing, she had no idea he could actually be romantic at all. She took the rose from his hand gently and held it against her chest "I suppose you do Inuyasha…" she looked up at him, her eyes misty.

He watched her for a moment then pulled her into his arms "Kagome…" he muttered into her hair.

She snuggled against his chest "I love you Inuyasha."

He smiled in her hair "I love you too Kagome."

Reisuke, Rayn, Miroku and Sango were going through training exercises in the castles training grounds.

Shippo and Kirara sat at the side lines watching the adults.

Reisuke and Rayn were fending off a barrage of attacks from Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Miroku watched and stayed out of the way, he knew what damage that bone boomerang could do to a mans skull.

Reisuke jumped out of the fray and let Sango have a go alone at Rayn, who wasn't like that all too much.

Reisuke walked over to Shippo and Kirara and sat down for a moment "Man…she's good."

Shippo nodded "She trained to kill demons since a very young age, Rei-sama."

The little kit looked up at the man who so resembled his loving Kagome.

Rei smiled down at the fox-boy "I can tell…but how is it that she travels with a monk a demon, such as yourself and a half demon?"

Shippo was about to answer when he smelt Kagome in the area.

"You forgot about the priestess Brother dear." Kagome called out to Reisuke as she was mauled by a rust colored fur ball.

Rei stood and smiled "Oh but your so easily forgotten **dear** sister."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and the cool expression she wore on her features.

He shuddered _why does she look like Sesshomaru when she does that? It's creepy…_

Kagome walked calmly to Reisuke and touched his shoulder, a spark of pink and blue light shot out and he yelped.

He stepped away from her and grinned "Oh so you want to play like that do you? Well…what better way to start your training…then to see what you can already do?" he leaped away from her and stood with his hands ready to block.

Sango and Rayn had stopped to watch Kagome and her brother.

Inuyasha watched as the woman he loved stepped away from him, her aura sparking.

Inuyasha smirked she was so cute when she was angry, god he loved that woman.

He reached over to a nearby weapons bin and picked out a bow and a quiver of Arrows.

He walked over to Kagome and nudged her "hey...you might want these." He handed her the weapons, but she took only the bow her cold features of her face melting into the warm smile he had fallen in love with "thank you Inuyasha, but I only need this." She walked over to face her brother and smiled, holding her bow in position

Inuyasha sat down beside Shippo "I guess this begins her training eh squirt?" he looked down at the kit and ruffled his hair.

Shippo scowled at him "Don't call me squirt!"

Inuyasha smirked at him "I'll call you whatever I want."

Shippo growled at him the screamed "KAGOME! INUYASHA IS MAKING FUN OF ME!"

"INUYASHA!"

A blue arrow launched in his direction, landing dangerously in the ground between his legs.

The hanyou looked at his mate fearfully "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome huffed "being a good mother, now quite it and let me do THIS!"

Shippo smiled, then realized what she said "Mo-mother? Kagome said-" he smiled at Kagome and yelled with glee "I got a Momma!"

Kagome had realized what she said to late, it had just sounded so natural to say so it just kind of came out.

All the others just stared at her

Sango smiled and Miroku grinned as well, they had been waiting to see if Kagome would claim Shippo as her own. It had taken Inuyasha opening up to her for her to do it though.

Reisuke smiled a little "Are you quite ready now Sister? Or are you going to chat with my nephew a little longer?"

Kagome blushed and turned to her brother "I'm ready already! Quit!" she launched another arrow of blue light, it flew through Reisuke's baggy pant leg and landed behind him, disappearing in a blue mist.

Reisuke gulped "that was far to close for comfort…"

Kagome grinned sheepishly "uh...sorry..."

Reisuke lunged at her, catching her off guard.

Kagome fended him off with her bow, blocking with it.

Inuyasha had to try his hardest not to get up and help Kagome.

Shippo jumped in Inuyasha's lap and looked up at the Hanyou "If Kagome says she's my Momma now does that make you my Da-" Inuyasha covered the kits mouth "Yes it does, now quiet while I watch this kit."

Shippo smiled and turned, staying in his new Daddy's lap and watched his Momma. "Ok Daddy."

Inuyasha stopped himself from bopping the kit in the head.

He told himself that the kit was just being happy, let him be happy…or Kagome will kill me.

Rei pushed Kagome away from him "Are you going to block the whole time or fight?"

Kagome growled at him, lunging to the right. She swung her bow up and fired off a lightning fast volley of blue energy arrows.

Reisuke was dodging the arrows, a few singed him. Which surprised him to no end, how was she never trained yet was able to do these things?

He grinned "Time to end this little bout." He glowed deep blue and let out a huge wave of power.

Kagome braced, throwing her Miko Aura around her.

As his dark blue met her pink they flared and sparked, sending out blasts of energy every which way.

Reisuke's eyes widened, he thought to himself as he watched his powers fight against her Priestess Aura _So…this is why you were chosen Sister…I see now…what I must do._ He let out another wave of energy.

Kagome growled she let her new blue colored aura mix with her pink.

As the next wave hit her she let out a burst of energy that had no color, it was so pure so bright that it temporarily blinded Reisuke, causing him to lose his concentration. The flow of his power ceased and he fell to his knees.

He looked in the direction of Kagome and his jaw dropped

There she stood, wallowing in soft white light, wings of white and blue swirls protruded from her back, her hair flew around her, silver streaks running through it.

Her eyes were distant; their color had brightened to cerulean blue.

Reisuke stood quickly, if she did what he thought she did….they could all be in some serious shit in about two minutes.

He looked over at Inuyasha "Inu! Help me with this!" Reisuke ran to Kagome and grabbed her hands; Inu ran over to help with whatever he was supposed to help with.

Reisuke looked at the Silver haired man "Ok you need to counter act her pure white power with your dark."

Inuyasha was confused "how the hell do I do that?"

Reisuke grunted, he could feel her raw power slipping, she didn't know how to control it and she would-

No he wouldn't think that way; they could get this in check.

"Do what you did when you protected Kagome!"

Inuyasha grimaced "I'll do my best."

And with that, the Hanyou grabbed Kagome from behind her wings, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her magic was hurting him; he had to get this over with quickly.

He realised that power, that feeling he had felt before, that cold fire with him.

The tips of his hair turned black and a blackish red aura permeated through Kagome's white one. Her aura dimmed very quickly and Inuyasha felt less pain.

Kagome suddenly fainted, her hair changed back, her wings vanished and she went limp in Inuyasha's arms.

Reisuke watched Inuyasha for a moment; his eyes were glowing gold, a red black aura whipped around him like fire.

Inuyasha relaxed and let his new found power ebb and fade.

He knelt down and held Kagome to him "What the hell just happened?" he looked at Rei "I want an answer now."

Reisuke saw that dangerous glint in his eyes and complied "Her powers got the better of her…and well…if we hadn't had stepped in she might have killed us all by accident."

Inuyasha stood there holding Kagome, slack jawed.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha "Kagome has untapped power that she can not control without training…" he looked at his dear friend and traveling companion "Kagome is in dire need of training."

Reisuke nodded "and who better then me I suppose?"

Rei glanced at Inuyasha for a moment "You shall also be trained in the art of our people, but you shall also help me keep Kagome in check."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing his duty to protect Kagome from everything and everyone, even herself if he had to.

Sango walked over and smiled at Inuyasha "Well on the lighter side of things...it looks like Kagome might be as strong as you after all."

Inuyasha smirked "or stronger…"

Miroku nodded as well.

Shippo came bounding over "Is Momma ok, Papa?"

Inuyasha looked at the kit and nodded "yeah she'll be fine squirt." He lifted Kagome fully into his arms and looked at Reisuke "we'll continue training after Kagome wakes up."

Rei nodded "I'll be waiting down here for you two till then."

Inuyasha nodded and leaped away with Shippo, who had latched himself to his back and Kagome in his arms.

Reisuke watched them leave and as soon as Inuyasha was out of ear shot he turned to Miroku and Sango "It must have been fate that placed together one so dark and one so pure…to counter balance one another."

Sango nodded. Then all of a sudden her eye twitched.

"HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

Miroku held his palm to his face "Forgive me dear Sango, its that damn hand again."

Sango glared at him "yeah sure it is. Pervert." She stalked away.

Reisuke looked at the Monk "You really should stop that Miroku."

The monk looked at him "But it's so worth it to see her that angry…Shes cute when shes angry." rubbing his hand on his face "well mostly worth it, I think I lost feeling on this side…"

Miroku laughed and walked off to find his lovely Sango.

Reisuke smiled a bit, then frowned "Inuyasha…and Kagome…Darkness and Light….two souls forever destined to be entwined." He walked over to a nearby grove of trees to await his sister's return.

A/N Ok! I am SO sorry about the Long wait! Forgive me! I had serious writers block! I know I usually comment to reviews but my brain hurts at the moment, so thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! ARIGATO!

Ok I love you guys and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon

Ja ne! Review! CLICK THAT BUTTON! Wooo Hooo!


	11. Chapter 11:Running from you

A/N: **DON'T IGNORE THIS GUYS! READ IT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!) **OMG I just realized I kept changing Kagome's eye color...geez...ok I'm sticking to dark blue...sorry about that guys..I'll probably go back later and fix that and other things I noticed as well...I'll let you know when that happens k? all right sorry for the long wait and I hope you all forgive me! Oh and a few characters from an original story of mine are making a cameo appearance! hehe I was bored bleh, ok so..enjoy and review at the end! READ ON!(I was just kidding about that earlier comment OH! **I do not own Inuyasha but I DO own all Original Characters, worlds, places, names and plot line!**

Chapter 11 Running from you.

Sango walked along the path of one of the various gardens that surrounded the palace.

She watched as Kirara ran on ahead of her and smiled.

Kirara mewed and sped off into a grove of trees, Sango sighed and followed her "Kirara? Where did you go?" she called softly as she searched through the trees.

She heard sniffling and stopped "who's there?"

She heard the sniffling stop and a quick movement; rustling leaves; then the trees around her fell silent.

She crept to the spot where she had heard the noise; Kirara sat on the ground mewling up at a large tree in the center of the grove.

Sango walked calmly up to the tree and spotted a flash of bright silver "Inuyasha?" She was confused; Inuyasha was with Kagome wasn't he?

A clearly feminine voice called down to her "Do I look like a boy to you lady?"

Sango raised a brow "How can I tell? I can't see you."

A lithe form leaped to the ground and straightened, looking Sango in the eyes.

Deep brown met brilliant aqua-blue eyes.

Sango took a slight step back "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

The girl that stood before the Tajiya smiled sadly and shook her head "No normally people don't...I kind of ran away from home a while back...so I was hiding here...I'm sorry If I scared you." She smiled, and moved her long silver hair away from her angelic face, her lips were tinted pink and she wore a deep blue dress that reached mid-thigh. Ankle high boots adorned her feet and gold bracelets jingled softly on her wrists.

Sango sighed slightly "Why are you running away? And from who or what?" she watched the sad girl for a moment.

The girl frowned "I am running away from my Family...and...I-I don't really know why either...I just... I was tired of it all...there was just too much pressure."

Sango cocked her head slightly "Pressure? What kind of Pressure would cause you to leave your home?"

The silver haired girl smiled sadly "I guess you could say I'm coward... I have a duty to my family and...I didn't want to do it...I was being pushed to be something I don't want to be. I just...I want to..." she shook her head and sighed, leaning back against the tree "I'm such a coward."

Sango walked over to her and leaned against the tree as well "I know what that feels like...I was trained to kill demon's at a very young age. All I wanted to do was play...but I had to uphold the duty to my family so I did."

The girl looked quizzically at the woman beside her "Mines a little...umm...different."

Miroku wandered about the castle, awaiting Kagome's return so that they could continue or rather, properly start her and Inuyasha's Training.  
He found himself wandering into the throne room and found Lord Enahi and two black haired men talking heatedly.

Miroku watched from his place by the doorway.

Lord Enahi looked like he was trying to reason to one of the men, this man was wearing all black with red trim and a crimson colored cloak. He seemed very angry about something. The man beside him, dressed in the same outfit only it was deep blue trim and a Royal blue cloak with a gold dragon insignia on the back of it, was also trying to reason with the man in red

"Damian! We can't just go tearing up Lord Enahi's Castle because we want to find her!" the man in blue shouted at his companion.

Damian growled at the man in blue "You told ME it was urgent that we find her!"

"I know its urgent, but that doesn't give us reason to ruin this mans home you twit!"

Enahi sighed and looked away from them for a moment, noticing Miroku standing there "Ah Lord Miroku, would mind coming over here for a moment?" Enahi was pleased to see the monk; maybe he could talk some sense into Damian.

Miroku smiled and walked over to them, his staff jingled as he walked; even though he did not where his robes his still carried his staff with him at all times.

The man in blue looked over at the approaching monk and Miroku could have sworn his saw the mans eyes glow but when he blinked they were in their original state; bright aqua-blue.

The blue-eyed man smiled knowingly "Greetings Monk. I've never seen your **kind** here before." the man put emphasis on the fact that he somehow knew that Miroku was not from this world.

The man smiled again at the monks confusion "yes I know, I know who you are and I know what has been done to you." he said shifting his gaze to the cursed hand.

Miroku shifted uneasily under the mans bright eyes "How do you know...about that?"

The man laughed, "I know a lot of things Miroku, it's my job."

Enahi laughed at Miroku's plight "Don't mind High Prince Kadrin, Miroku, he's a little out of our league so to say."

Miroku looked at the man called Kadrin "What is a High Prince, if I may ask?"

Kadrin smiled "Something like a king I guess, it's just the terms that my people use. They are different from the Human terms."

The man called Damian turned to the monk "How in the hell did a Monk get here anyway?" This mans eyes were much like Kadrin's but they seemed darker...more...foreboding. The blue in this mans eyes were interrupted by a ring of crimson near his pupils.

Miroku shuddered involuntarily as Damian watched him.

Damian's attention was suddenly averted as he let out a yelp; he turned and glared at his assailant.

Kadrin stood smiling beside Damian, his elbow slightly raised "Do not scare the monk Damian, he may indeed help us in our quest."

Enahi smiled "that he might, he has spiritual powers so he may be able to locate her."

Lord Enahi looked hopefully at Miroku, the monk smiled "And who, may I ask, are we looking for?"

Kadrin's usual smile faltered and he shifted his feet nervously "My...Daughter. She went missing two weeks ago."

Miroku almost fell over "Two weeks? Are you sure she's ok?"

Kadrin nodded "Yes I am positive she is ok. I would know if she were hurt."

Damian sighed and glared at Kadrin "She's just damn good at playing "hide from Daddy and the palace guards" Gee I wonder where she got THAT from." he watched Kadrin squirm under his watchful eye.

Kadrin lost his composure "I was YOUNG! Damn it all, I didn't WANT to be High Prince! GAH!" he stalked away "I need fresh air and getting away from Damian's stuffy aura will help." he stated as he walked out the side door and into the palace gardens.

Damian huffed "HEY! HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT STUFFY DAMMIT!" he ran after Kadrin "TAKE IT BACK!"

"NOT EVEN IF LAYDIN ASKED ME TO WOULD I TAKE IT BACK YOU STUFFY BASTARD!"(Kadrin first and then this switches between him and Damian just didn't want you people to be confused)

"INSOLENT WHELP!"

"FREAK OF NATURE!"

"MAMMA'S BOY!"

"YOUR A BAD IMPERSINATION OF **ME** YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I AM NOT YOU!"

"THANK THE GODS!"

Silence met Lord Enahi and Miroku's Abused ears "I wonder-" he was cut off by more yelling

"OH! SO **NOW** YOU THANK THEM? YOU WEREN'T THANKING THEM BEFORE!" Damian yelled at the top of his lungs as they re-entered the throne room, Kadrin stalked before him, trying to ignore his tirade.

"OH what? You going to ignore me now? Is that it? Your going to Fucking IGNORE ME?"

Kadrin turned and glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously "Need I remind you that **I **Brought you here to this existence and I can just as easily take you out of it, or would you prefer that I NOT take you out of it and instead erase your memory and call you 'Kadrin #2"? Hmm? Would that life suit you better?"

Damian swung at Kadrin and the High Prince easily sidestepped the sloppy maneuver

The man stopped his assault and glared coldly at Kadrin "that was the lowest thing- I- How could you-" he was at a loss for words, Kadrin had never insulted him like that before and it was hard to admit, but it hurt.

Kadrin glared back at him, his eyes burning "Now, I will take it back, if you stop your pissy SHIT and help me find Angela."

Damian just nodded and walked away from him.

Miroku looked at Enahi "Are they always like that?"

Lord Enahi just nodded and watched the two men, who were so much alike; yet not glare at each other.

Sango watched the silver haired girl and smiled Sadly "You know...the reason doesn't really matter, I'm sure that if you talked to your family they would understand and try to help you. They are your family you know...you should respect your them."

The girl nodded solemnly "I suppose so...Oh!" she turned to Sango and smiled "I haven't introduced myself, how rude of Me." she held out a slender hand to Sango in greeting "I'm Angela Stryph"

Sango took the girls hand in her own "I am Sango, the demon slayer."

Angela smiled "Its a pleasure to meet you Sango." she released the woman's hand and sighed "They are looking for me I know it...I can feel them here." she shook her head sadly.

Sango looked at her confused "Who's here?"

Angela looked at the woman her blue eyes clouded over with panic " My Father...and My Uncle...Damian." she shuddered at the last name she spoke.

Sango patted her shoulder softly "I'm sure everything will be fine dear, maybe you should seek them out yourself...and go back willingly. It will probably ease the tension and make it easier for you."

Angela nodded "I suppose that would work...maybe they wouldn't be as mad at me..."

The older woman nodded "See that's the spirit, come on, lets go find your Father."

Angela nodded and they both left the grove of trees, Kirara following closely behind them.

Enahi and Miroku watched the two continue to glare at each other.

Kadrin huffed slightly "We need to find Angela..." he turned to Enahi "She is concealing herself from all kinds of magical means including aura searching...we need someone who can literally track her down."

They all thought for a moment when Miroku let out a muttered 'ah-ha!' he looked up at the men, his violet eyes shining in mirth

"I know just the person! Let me go find her and then we shall continue on the search." he ran out of the throne room and left the three men wondering what had just happened and who he was talking about.

Sango, Angela and Kirara walked quietly back towards the palace.

Kirara watched the two girls solemnly when she mewed and transformed into her larger cat form.

Angela jumped back in surprise "W-what- a Nekomata?" she watched Kirara, smiling slightly

"I had no idea she was a Nekomata."

Sango smiled "My loyal Friend and Comrade, Kirara."

The sad silvered haired girl smiled and watched Kirara as the walked.

Kirara stopped walked and nudged Sango slightly, purring loudly.

Sango laughed, "It seems she would like some company." the demon slayer hoisted herself onto the two-tails back and motioned for Angela to do the same.

The silver haired girl got on the Nekomata with ease and both girls smiled as Kirara padded along with her two passengers.

Miroku suddenly turned the corner and almost ran headlong into Kirara's furry chest "Oh my!" he looked up at Sango and noticed the woman behind her "Oh Sango...who is your lovely companion?"

Sango smiled darkly, a little irritated by the monk's slack jawed expression. "This is Angela Stryph." she glared at the monk for a moment "Lay a hand on her and you'll be dealing with my Hiraikotsu."

Miroku raised his hands in defense "Lady Sango! You read me wrong! I mean neither of you lovely ladies any ill!"

Sango sighed exasperatedly "Its not ill I was worried about. It was that damn hand of yours."

Miroku quickly changed the conversation "Lady Angela, was it?"

The silver haired girl nodded, watching the strange monk closely.

Miroku smiled "Well it looks like we didn't have to look very far for you at all now did we?"

Sango quirked an eyebrow at him "We?"

Kadrin came running out of the throne room doors and sprinted down the path till he found Miroku "A-Angela!" he saw his daughter gasp and leap of Kirara's back, she stood watching him "Papa."

Kadrin smiled "you ready to come home now?"

Angela looked up at Sango for a moment, the brown haired woman smiled and nodded. Angela smiled back then ran to her father, seemingly floating almost for she made no sound when she ran.

Kadrin swept her up in his arms and smiled "I was worried about you!"

Damian came walking up behind them "how sweet. You guys make me sick..."

Angela pouted at him then smiled lovingly "I missed you too uncle Damian."

Damian scowled at her, secretly smiling at her from inside "yeah whatever."

Angela grinned.

Sango and Miroku watched them talk quietly for a moment when she felt a hand wander to her backside from beside her.

She glared down at the monk; he had placed his hand on Kirara's back and slowly moved to her backside, she growled threateningly "Monk..."

Miroku looked up at her innocently "yes my lovely Sango?"

Kadrin and Damian watched the two for a moment, wondering why she looked so angry. Angela was also confused by Sango's anger.

Sango growled louder "remove the hand or I break your skull."

Miroku grinned at her "I have no idea what you speak of Sango!"

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she reached her fist back "HENTAI!" she screamed at him then hit him in the head as hard as she possibly could.

Miroku fell to the ground in a heap; he fell so fast that he hit the ground before his staff did.

Kadrin's eyes popped open "oh my..."

Damian scowled "He's not very smart is he?"

Sango shook her head "Its not brains that's the problem...though maybe me hitting him in the head doesn't help in that department."

Miroku stood rubbing his head as Sango bade farewell to Angela and her family.

Kadrin gave his thanks, as did Damian.

Angela's Uncle led his niece out the doors and to their waiting carriage

Kadrin turned to Sango and smiled "you were a great help Lady Sango." he touched her hand with his and he stopped suddenly, his eyes flashing.

Sango looked at the strange man "Lord? What is wrong?"

The blue eyed man looked up at her and frowned "Watch out for you friends, the one who wields destruction and the one who is treasured, they will need you and your friendship soon." his eyes cleared of their fog and he frowned "Sorry about that...it...ah...happens sometimes. Forgive me."

Sango shook her head "Do not be sorry, I know exactly whom you spoke of and I will do as you say."

Kadrin nodded and turned to leave "Good... oh and Sango?" he smiled at her.

"Yes?" she watched the strange man closely.

Kadrin grinned slightly "Beware of wandering hands." and with that he walked away, the last sound he heard was that of a very loud slap and a shouted "CAUGHT YOU!"

The High Prince paused in his walk towards the carriage and looked up into one of the castle windows, smiling slightly to himself, then continued on his way.

He smiled to himself as he sat in the carriage, led by dragons, with his family "that was entertaining wasn't it?"

Angela smiled "I suppose father, but was that really necessary?"

Her Father shrugged "I suppose not...but it's partially your fault for running off in the first place."

His silver haired daughter growled at him "That's not what I meant!" she sighed exasperatedly "I was talking about the little prophetic thing you did there."

Damian eyeballed his counterpart "yeah what was that about?"

The high prince shrugged again as the carriage lifted off and headed for the castle in the clouds.

"I had to help somehow without getting in trouble with Laydin again...Being a Demi-God is SO hard sometimes."

"Oh yes. The pain...oh the pain." Damian said sarcastically.

Angela laughed and they continued their playful bantering all the way home.

A/N Due to I will be unable to respond to your comments but if you would like to speak with me about the story you may email me and I will send you a link for my Forum where you can speak freely about whtaever you want


End file.
